Vindicta
by Majin Prince
Summary: If you like stories that make you think, then read this. A girl has the most powerful men after her, then five years later she comes back for revenge. She finds a friend in the deadliest man in the world along the way. A/U, real-life action. Bloody action, awsome mystery and spicy romance!
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is probably my single greatest idea I think. You will see by the end what I am talking about. Anyway this is a story about revenge, a girl's revenge on the men that hunted her. It starts of a while back and then in later chapters gets back to the present. It will be cryptic and confusing at first but if you like stories that make you think then this is for you. Warning! There is a lot of badass action along with a bunch of swirling mystories and spicy romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the associated titles, characters, etc.

Vindicta

_Bang bang he shot me down,_

_Bang bang I hit the ground,_

_Bang bang that awful sound,_

_Bang bang my baby shot me down_

_-Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down), By Nancy Sinatra from Kill Bill Vol. 1_

June 5, 2007

The black 72 Camaro sped through the night streets like a hornet chasing after its victim. The driver wore his black shades and expensive suit, like always. He ignored stop lights and other cars on his way to his destination. The cops knew better than to stop him. He had made a name for himself and others who knew him both respected and feared him.

He screeched his speeding vehicle to a stop in front of an old church. There were six cars already parked out front. He stepped out of his vehicle his leather shoes leaving distinct footprints in the sand. He shut the door and a gust of wind came up revealing a .50 caliber pistol on his belt. He walked up to the entrance of the church and stepped in the kicked in doors.

Bullet holes decorated the old church. The man walked in passing by five figures who bowed their heads not daring to look this man in the eyes. He walked up to the only one who did look at him.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar then a lighter with a very distinctive mark on it. He lit his cigar and looked over the bodies that were on the floor. A young boy was standing next to the man who looked like an exact replica of him.

"There all gone save the girl you wanted alive. She has been incapacitated though," The other man beside him said holding an AK-47 in his left hand. The boy next to him stepped back a little allowing the man to see.

"Good wait outside with the others." The man said walking over to his target.

He looked down at a young girl who looked to be fourteen. He knelt down beside her and saw that she was still alive and whimpering. Cuts and bruises from her apparent beating. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his pistol.

"When men in our business do these types of murder we usually end it with the ever clichéd last words: nothing personal, it's just business. That is the case here, but at this very moment I would be lying." He lowered the muzzle and put it to the temple of the girl with tears and blood spilling off her cheeks. "Because this is personal."

_BANG._

* * *

Fin.

A/N: It's short it's cryptic it's how I will write. Not really, there will be more descriptions and information on later chapters but for now it's short. Further chapters will be longer. And don't give up on this story just because you are confused, I promise all of your questions will be answered. I DON'T leave anything out. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So back with this story and all the mystery behind it. I know you have been dying for this right? So any questions about the title? Vindicta is Latin for revenge in case you don't know Latin. Anyway on with the story I will try and update weekly but no promises I do have other stories that need to be completed first.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 1: New Student

August 20, 2007

The master of the mountain or so that was his new name. Bardock the master of Martial Arts and the famous teacher of all the deadliest men on the planet. He sat upon his temple meditating awaiting someone he expected to show. Someone who would be his greatest student, one who would shake the world to the core. The one who only wanted revenge.

He looked up and saw a young girl climbing to the top of his ancient two mile long staircase. He smiled and watched as she was apparently out of breath struggling to reach him. She laid down her bag and walked up in front of him kneeling. He looked down on her still smirking.

"Why have you come?" He said.

She looked down at the ground sweat dripping off her brow and still panting. "I have come to learn all that my enemies know and more. I wish to return what they have done to me."

"And what is that?"

She looked up at him with fiery bright blue eyes. "They took everything from me."

* * *

It had been two years that the girl had trained under Bardock using her fake name "Deborah." He knew it was fake because he knew who she really was. The metal plate hidden under her skin on the left side of her temple gave her away. He was going to teach her everything he knew about Martial Arts. She was the one he was waiting for.

"How much longer is this going to take?" She asked panting from running up and down the steps while carrying a backpack with 200 lbs. of rocks in it.

Bardock smirked down on her. "That depends on you, how much do you want to know?"

She looked up at him with those burning blue eyes. "Everything and more."

He smiled and turned around. "Good then another three years will about do it."

"What? Three years?!" She cried out.

"You want to be the best? Then this is what it requires. Now get ready time to see how well your endurance has gotten." He stood in a defensive position and waited for her attack.

* * *

June 2, 2011

The brand new 2012 Ford Mustang screeched through the streets of Las Vegas dodging people and other cars. Its driver didn't care much for the people around him, he was going to be late. He accelerated through a stoplight causing other cars to swerve out of the way.

He wore a custom black suit and dark shades, much like everyone in his business. His cell phone chirped to life in his pocket. He reached for it and answered it immediately.

"Go."

"_Are you almost here? The boss will not be happy if you are late."_

"Be there in ten seconds. Is the boss there?"

"_No he didn't want to come this year it is just the kid."_

"Alright I'm here." He said drifting his vehicle to a stop in front of a cemetery.

He stepped out quickly, placing his cell back in his jacket pocket. He walked up next to another that looked like him but was nowhere on the same level as him.

"Are we ready to begin?" He asked the man next to him. The man next to him looked at the limo door that opened up and nodded.

Out of it stepped what appeared to be a sixteen year-old boy walking out with a bouquet of flowers. He looked up at the man in the suit that approached him.

"Sorry but your father couldn't make it, he was preoccupied." The man in the suit said the boy nodded and pressed on. The man standing next to him was barely older then the boy, in fact he was only nineteen. But he was his bodyguard and would protect the boy with his life.

He reached behind him and pulled out a nine millimeter pistol that had a silencer. He held it in his hand and walked next to the boy, he was protecting, into the cemetery.

The boy stopped in front of a giant headstone that had a sculpture of the angel next to it. The boy silently laid the flowers on the grave and turned to leave wiping a tear from his eye. The man stayed a minute longer and stared at the headstone. He bowed his head respectfully then left along with the boy.

* * *

May 20 2012

"I have taught you all I know but I don't know if it will be enough to beat your opponents. I know them and they may be even tougher than I am, but I doubt it." Bardock said to his student on her last day.

"Thank you master, I will kill all those that betrayed me and make sure they spend an eternity in Hell." She said coldly kneeling in front of Bardock.

He smirked at her cold tone. "You have truly gotten cruel over these years."

She looked up at him with a serious expression. "I was born with it, raised by it, taught nothing but cruelty and malice. I just have avoided my true nature in my early years. Now I embrace it, for it is all I have left."

"Very well go my bright pupil, you are ready to taste revenge." Bardock said. She stood up and bowed one last time before turning to leave. "One more thing," he said. "What is your real name?"

She turned back and looked at him with her bright blue eyes and smirked evilly.

"Videl."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: I know! Where am I going with this? And who is who? Well read to find out, I will update as soon as I can. Until then tell me what you think and ask some things that have you confused as I can answer them in later chapters. Oh, and I would have done the setting in Japan but frankly I know America better so it is in America, deal with it.


	3. Chapters 2 and 3

A/N: So back to the very cryptic and confusing fic you all love. So now there will be even more questions but a little bit of answers, now on with the chapter. And please review if your reading i would like to know that people are reading! And if you are confused at all let me know.

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

Vindicta

Chapter 2: Visit at the Hospital

June 13, 2007

Fifteen year-old Gohan ran through the halls of the hospital trying to find the right room. His mom had given birth to his little brother and he was already late. He ran past room after room looking for the right one. He realized he had forgotten the number and stopped.

He saw a nurse at a desk and went over to her. "Excuse me what room is Son Chi-Chi in?"

The nurse smiled and pointed down the hall. "Room 321." He yelled thank you and took off down the hall. He ran as fast as he could passing by various rooms looking side to side at the numbers.

'314, 315, 316, 317, a young girl comatose….'

He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back and slowly walked backwards. He looked into the room he had passed and sure enough there was a young girl lying in a bed hooked up to a number of different machines. He looked in and saw that no one was in the room and stepped in.

He looked at the black haired young girl and saw that she had taken quite a beating and there was a weird thing in the side of her head.

"A METAL PLATE?!" Gohan yelled out at further investigation. He stared quizzically at her head then her face she seemed familiar….

'Too familiar!' He thought. He went over to the clipboard and scanned it.

_Patient sole survivor of Vegas Chapel Massacre on June 5 2007 found beaten and shot in the head._

_Patient's name is Videl Satan, age fifteen._

Gohan's eyes went wide and he dropped the clipboard. He looked out the door and made sure no one was coming. He shut the door and walked back over to Videl. He reached behind him and pulled out a nine millimeter pistol and pulled the hammer back.

His eyes became dark and cold as he put the barrel right between her eyes. He was there that day. He was there when they massacred everyone in that church. Over a week ago they had killed eight people and it was Gohan's first job with the team.

Apparently one survived, the target: Videl Satan. He didn't know why they were there to kill her especially in the church but in this business you don't ask questions, you do the job and get paid plain and simple.

He pushed the barrel gently against her forehead and narrowed his eyes. Then his eyes went wide. He watched as the young girl's eyes slowly opened. The piercing blue ocean eyes hit him like a bullet to the heart, he was paralyzed. This one moment, one look would forever haunt him and the choices he makes. Gohan was swimming in her blue eyes with waves of emotion. He felt something connect him to her, something bind them. He looked at her and she looked back at him then she trembled as she saw the gun pointed at her.

He heard her whimper and saw a single tear drop fall down her cheek. He looked at her lips and saw them trembling. He felt something inside him break and crumble. He closed his eyes and slowly took the gun away from her face.

He dared not look into her eyes again, he slowly turned and walked to the door opening it. "I'm sorry for all this, I wish it never happened to you." And he walked out the door.

* * *

Vindicta

Chapter 3: Massacre at Vegas Chapel

2036 hrs. June 5, 2007

Krillin walked past the taped crime scene at the old Vegas chapel and into the building. He looked around for a moment before approaching his partner.

"Krillin you got the message, ya I didn't know if you wanted to be here." Yamcha said. They were both detectives for the state of Nevada. But the difference between the two is that Yamcha took money under the table to "clean up" crime scenes while Krillin was an honest cop. He knew who ran the major cities and what they could do to him but he still tried to solve the crimes as honestly as he could.

Krillin sighed and looked around at all the shell casings. "Your boys no doubt."

Yamcha looked at the other cops and motioned them to leave. "Yeah they asked me to pin it on some gang. Of course we have to oblige."

Krillin looked around shaking his head. "Why hear at HER funeral?" He walked up to the casket and saw the body inside. "At least they didn't damage her." He said closing his eyes and putting his right hand on his forehead. "She was the one that always kept things from falling apart between everyone, now it is all fair game." He opened his eyes and reached up and closed the casket respectfully.

"Who was the target?" Krillin said looking back at the crime scene.

Yamcha looked around and shrugged. "You got me, they only tell me so much, and besides why do you care? They already said don't mess with this case. It came from the boss."

Krillin looked at him suspiciously. "Really HE came here, to HER funeral to kill someone with his own hand?" He looked at the eight bodies on the ground. "This must have been a very big job." He looked at one body in particular. She didn't have bullets all in her like the rest. No she looked like she just got hit by a semi then shot once in the head with a large caliber gun.

He started to walk over to her. "No I think this was personal."

Yamcha watched him and scoffed. "Personal? Really? You know him, he never does anything personal."

Krillin knelt down next to her and took a closer look. "I think he has made an exception." He gently grabbed her chin turning her face to the side. "A .50 caliber bullet to the head. HIS signature."

Yamcha looked alarmed and threw his hands in the air. "Whoa Krillin slow down here. You're saying THE boss came down here and killed this young girl for personal reasons?" Krillin didn't look at him, he only nodded. "This is big, I mean like us in a ditch big. We have to leave this alone, come on we have to close the case and get out of here before he knows what we are doing."

Krillin put a hand up. "Relax we will close the case like you said I am just curious as to why this happened and what was so important about this girl." His hand returned to under his chin as he thought for a moment. Then he jumped up with a yelp backing away from the dead girl.

Well not dead anymore, she coughed making both of them jump back. Krillin walked back over her and saw her struggling for breath.

"Get the medics in here, and keep this quiet. We will close the case but I want no word out that she survived, got it?" He said to Yamcha. Yamcha quickly nodded and ran out to get the medics.

Krillin knelt down next to the girl who was still alive. "What did you do to earn an assassination?"

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So the plot thickens and more characters and questions are answered. Yeah Gohan was the young kid with the assassins and that is all I will say. Next? I don't know I have to write it. But don't worry the story is all planned out in my head I will hopefully update very soon. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review and ask, I love to read what you think.


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

A/N: I know you all are going to say WTF by the time I am finished with this story but I bet you that you will read it twice after I am finished. Maybe more who knows? Anyway yes more questions before answers I love to keep you people on the edge of your seats before I am done. So on with the chapter. And come on people, review! Seriously, I need to know what you think.

Disclaimer: C1

Vindicta

Chapter 4: The Reunion

May 26, 2012

Gohan got out of his car and walked up to his house. His house was just like his bank account. Big, filled with useless stuff, and unnecessary. He never needed the money or the perks with the job, he was just good at it.

What was his job you ask? Killing. And he was the best at it. Ever since he was young his father and his friends had trained him, and now… he was better than anyone on the planet. Any job, any time, any place he could do it. He never enjoyed it though.

Ever since that day when he saw the girl with the sad bright blue eyes his heart had ceased to talk to him. Realizing what he had been a part of that day had killed him inside. He had severed all connections. No family no friends no women he rather be alone then seeing that devastated look he had gotten that one day. He was the coldest and most ruthless killer in the world and in history. No one could match his skills or methods. He didn't feel remorse or compassion. He was a hollow shell and dead inside.

Gohan could never figure out how someone he never knew or even talked to in his entire life could have affected him so much. He had tried to see her again but she was gone the next day. Videl Satan disappeared overnight never to be heard of again. He even tried asking his dad's old friend Krillin about it but he said she had died. But the hospital records were wiped when Gohan tried to hack in there was a conspiracy surrounding that girl and he had to live with never knowing.

He opened the door to his house and turned on the lights. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch and took two steps then stopped. He looked over to his left towards the kitchen. Then he took a step in that direction. He narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side. Something didn't feel right.

Above him hanging on the ceiling a person in a ninja costume watched its target. The ninja knew that Gohan was the best in the world and this would not be easy. And what was he doing? Standing around like someone is watching him.

Gohan inhaled deeply then smirked. His right hand went to his belt and pulled out a .357 magnum revolver and pointed it up at the ceiling. He fired one shot and heard someone fall to the floor.

The figure watched as Gohan pulled out his gun and shot up barely missing the figure's head by an inch. 'He did that on purpose,' the figure thought jumping from the ceiling to the ground behind him.

Gohan looked at the "ninja" and smirked tossing his gun and standing in a defensive position. The ninja charged going on the offensive trying to hit Gohan in the face. Gohan folded his arms behind his back and simply dodged every blow. 'This "ninja" is pretty good,' he thought grabbing the ninja's left hand throwing the ninja against the wall on the other side of the room. His smirk disappeared as he walked over to the ninja. The ninja surprised him and swept his feet out from under him. When Gohan almost hit the ground he pushed off with his right hand and flipped over the ninja landing on his feet again.

"Round two?" Gohan mocked his opponent.

The ninja charged once more this time the ninja's moves were more controlled and swift. He actually had to use one hand to block the attacks before being completely caught off guard by a kick to the face. He took a couple steps back and the ninja jumped up and delivered another kick to the face sending him to the ground.

Gohan rubbed his jaw in shock before smirking. He stood back up and took an actual Martial Arts stance. "I haven't had a challenge in a while. This will be fun." He said going on the offensive for the first time. The ninja struggled to keep up. Gohan saw this and threw a wild punch to the side and swiftly swung his left fist up to the ninja's gut. He jumped over the ninja and waited. As expected the ninja got angry and the punches became more wild and predictable. He blocked and dodged before finding his opening and pushed back a wild punch to head before delivering his own punch to the ninja's face.

The ninja took a couple steps back and Gohan swept the ninja's feet sending the ninja face first to the ground. Gohan reached over to his couch and grabbed his valuable Katana blade he kept over it and unsheathed it. He sat on top of the ninja and punched the ninja again. He raised the blade to his opponent's throat.

"Now who sent you? Which enemy do I have to kill now?" The ninja just groaned from Gohan's vicious attacks. He pressed the blade firmly on the ninja's neck. "If you wish to live then tell me, who sent you!" He said ripping the mask off. He dropped the blade and stared wide-eyed at his attacker.

Her bright blue eyes pierced into his heart like a sword. He found oxygen escape him as he stared at her not breathing. "It can't be…" He whispered.

Videl smirked at him then grabbed his right arm and his head forcing his face to the floor. She pinned his right arm behind his back and sat on top of him. With her left hand she grabbed the blade and held it to the back of his neck.

"Now does this seem familiar, Gohan?" She leaned down closer to him whispering in his ear. "It's been a while. The last time and first time I saw you, you were holding a gun to my head when I woke up from the hospital. Now mind telling me why?"

He could feel her breath on his cheek and shivered slightly. "Well if you know about me then you know why."

"You are an assassin," she said leaning back from his ear speaking loudly now. "Not just any assassin, the greatest that ever made it in the business. So now that I have your life in my hands what does that make me?" She smirked at him pushing the blade harder against his neck.

"Lucky, lucky that I dropped my guard." He said grunting trying to adjust to get more comfortable. "Now could you let me up?"

She raised an eyebrow at her captive. "Why would I do that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because if you were going to kill me you would have done it already. You are hear for answers, am I right?" He said looking up at her out of the corner of his eye.

She glared at him. "So? Doesn't mean I am going to let you up."

"Look I am not going to kill you, if I did I would have done it five years ago, I just want some answers too." He said. He looked back up at her. "You know I could break out of this I am just offering not to cause you pain."

She rolled her eyes and kept glaring at him. She sighed and released his arm. She took the sword off his neck and got up.

Gohan slowly stood up and turned around seeing a blade still being pointed at him. "Can I have that back now? That is a very valuable katana blade."

Videl pointed the sword at him before looking at the hilt. It had a very distinctive dragon engrave on it. She examined it for a moment before looking back at Gohan. She rolled her eyes once more then lowered it and threw it to him.

Gohan caught it and sheathed it while still looking at Videl. He slowly tied it to his belt then walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink? I'm sorry if I'm not hospitable the only guests I have over are people trying to kill me."

Videl followed him and stopped at the doorway. Her blue eyes shone brightly in the light and her short black hair looked soft as silk. Behind the hair on the left side of her head was a destinctive metal plate that was placed after she was shot in the head. "Water is just fine, hold the poison." She said jokingly crossing her arms and leaning on the doorway.

"Ha, I don't poison people. And I already told you, I am not going to kill you. I actually have been looking for you." He said grabbing two glasses and putting ice in them.

Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, why is that?"

Gohan poured water into the glasses with his back to her still. "Well I had a lot of questions and no answers and they all seemed to circle around you." He turned around and walked over to her handing her a glass. "Ever since that day things have never been the same."

Videl took the glass and looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and took a sip before answering. "Well everything got turned upside down, the legend of the Vegas Chapel Massacre is like an old ghost story with you being the ghost."

Videl looked at him curiously. "Well it is good I am a ghost and I plan on keeping it that way."

Gohan smirked. "As you wish."

Videl took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Now back to my questions. Why were you trying to kill me?"

Gohan chuckled a little before setting down his glass and walking right up to her. "I think that answer requires a lot of answers itself. And we will save that for when you wake up."

Videl looked at him oddly. "What are you talking ab- why is the room spinning?" Videl said falling to the ground. Gohan caught her before she hit the floor and whispered in her ear.

"There was a mild sedative in the ice, don't worry it is just to put you to sleep until I can move you to a safer place. _Vos estis in tuto_ Videl."

* * *

Vindicta

Chapter 5: The Hole in the Head

June 14, 2007

Krillin paced impatiently in front of the room 318 at the hospital. He had been waiting for this moment for over a week and now it was time to get answers. He looked over at Yamcha who stood next to the door calmly.

"You haven't spoken a word of this, have you?" He questioned his partner.

Yamcha looked up at him and shook his head. "No I wouldn't want to place this young girl's life in jeopardy even if she was the target."

Krillin nodded and kept pacing. "Are we going to go in there or what?" Yamcha asked.

Krillin stopped and sighed. "We have to play this cool, if she gets spooked she will not talk to us and try to contact whoever she knows. Which will inconsequently endanger her life. Now I will do all the talking you just sit back and take notes got it?"

Yamcha nodded his head. Krillin took a sip of his coffee that he had and opened the door.

"Hello miss, I am Sargent Krillin and this is my partner Yamcha. We are detectives with the Vegas police department." He took a seat in front of her bed and watched her stiffen up. "Don't worry we don't work for the men that attacked you."

She looked him up and down. "How can I be sure of that?"

Krillin sighed and looked at the floor. "You can't, but if we did work for them you we wouldn't be having this conversation." He looked back up at her and smiled. "You are safe now, we have kept you a secret."

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh is that so? Then why when I woke up yesterday I was face to face with one of the men who tried to kill me?"

Krillin's eyes widened. He snapped his fingers for Yamcha to take notes. "Could you describe what he looked like?"

Videl looked at the two before answering. "He was younger than the others but I have never seen him before."

Krillin flinched. "Younger? How young are we talking?"

Videl shrugged. "I guess fifteen or sixteen."

Krillin looked at Yamcha who seemed like he saw a ghost. "And at the church was he standing next to an older guy who looked just like him with crazy hair?"

Videl looked him confused. "Yes, how did you….?"

Krillin held a hand up then stood up motioning to Yamcha to step outside. "Sorry miss we will be right back."

They stepped outside and Yamcha started sweating bullets. "It's bad enough the boss was behind this, but somehow he talked G into it too?"

Krillin took another sip of his coffee before motioning Yamcha to calm down. "Don't talk so loud, we don't know that yet."

Yamcha looked scared. "Oh yeah? Well she just basically confirmed that it Gohan was there. And a man that looked just like him but older with goofy hair? I doubt there is anyone else in the world who looks like that."

Krillin walked up to him and talked with a hushed tone. "Shut it. Look you already mentioned Gohan's name out loud in a public place, now don't you dare say GOKU's name or else they will be gunning for us. And we already are on their shit list we don't need to be on their hit list." Yamcha nodded and Krillin took a step back relaxing a bit.

The doctor walked up to the two after their little scene. "I'm sorry officers but I need to take the young miss back to surgery for further examination. I will come and get you when she is ready to talk again."

Krillin nodded. "That is alright, we are done for now anyway but we will remain here, she is still in great danger."

The doctor nodded and held up a clipboard. "Of course just sign these privacy forms, they state that we will keep her and her records hidden from anyone but you."

Krillin signed the papers and the doctor went into the room. Krillin walked back over to Yamcha. "Look just relax, if everything we have learned is true this is bigger than us or even the President of the States. This case is the biggest thing the world has never known. And we did your job correctly the gang members will be convicted and the case will be closed, no one will be the wiser. But that girl in there," Krillin said pointing to the door. "That girl is the key to bringing all this down. Somehow the most powerful man in the world is trying to kill her. And now we have the answers to all this."

Yamcha looked around nervously making sure no one was listening. "Krillin think about what you are saying. You want us, two low level detectives in this broken city, to try and take down the man who could have us killed by snapping his fingers."

Krillin looked at him seriously and nodded. "Krillin come on man, not that I like the guy, but think about it man. Think about 18 what would she want you to do?"

Krillin turned away from him and walked over to the window throwing away his coffee cup. He looked out the window and sighed. "What are you trying to convince me? That you would rather turn me in to your "boss" than go after this?"

Yamcha looked over at him. "No man, I'm just saying they could easily find this out and have our heads. I'm scared man."

Krillin looked out the window then to the ground before turning around. "I know this is big and like playing with fire but, I need you with me on this one. We can't trust anyone and I need to know that I can trust you."

Yamcha ran a hand through his hair and whistled. "Krillin what you are asking is suicide." Krillin smirked and nodded. Yamcha smiled and stuck out his hand. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

They shook hands then walked down the hall. "Now let's get something to eat I'm starving." Yamcha said as they walked. Krillin chuckled a little then looked at a man they walked past. He had on a black suit and dark shades and had his right hand in his jacket pocket. Krillin looked at him then shook his head.

He then stopped and looked back at him. The man looked back at Krillin and smirked then stepped into room 318.

Krillin's eyes went wide. He went for his gun and ran back to the room. He ran and yelled at the people to get out of his way. He kicked in the door and yelled freeze. He saw the man in the suit with a silenced pistol aimed at the bed. The man looked up at Krillin who had his gun pointed at him. Krillin glanced at the bed and his eyes widened. The bed was empty.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: More Latin, yay. The italic words mean: You are in safe hands. The questions of past and present mold together. What will happen next? Well you will see. Please people review, I need to know you are reading it. -MjP


	5. Chapters 6 and 7

A/N: Okay everybody how come I only have one review? ONE! You people better start reviewing damn it. Something you need to understand about Gohan. He is naturally cold and ruthless. He has zero personal connections and no longer feels emotion. I am going to explain more in later chapters but you need to know this for now.

Disclaimer: C Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 6: The Reunion Part II

May 27, 2012

Gohan very carefully carried Videl up to his safe house. When she passed out he hurriedly picked her up and carried her to his car. He then quickly packed a few bags and left. His house wasn't safe for her to be seen around it. He quickly took off and left for his house outside of Phoenix.

He turned off his vehicle and surveyed the desert. It seemed clear so he got out and opened the passenger door. He gently picked up Videl and carried her in. He gently placed her on the bed and went back to get the bags.

He sat staring at her for hours with questions going through his mind. 'What is so special about her? Why did everything that happened that night circulate around her? Why did we do that at HER funeral? I couldn't believe it, HE truly went through great lengths to make sure he got her. But the ironic thing is he had failed.' Gohan smirked at thinking this. He has A LOT of questions that needed answers but so did she (A/N: And so do you!:). He sat for another minute then she began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly glanced around the room. It had been night and the room was pitch black with only Gohan being able to see. She slowly sat up still trying to adjust her eyesight.

"So you have questions," Gohan said making her jump. "Then ask them."

She looked around frantically. "Where are you?"

"In the room, I just prefer it this way. This is so that I can tell if you are lying without you trying to cover it up." He said leaning back in his chair.

"That's not fair how do I know if you are lying?"

"Well you will just have to trust me." He said smirking at her disappointed look.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well I didn't kill you did I?" She looked in his direction then to the other side of the room obviously she still couldn't tell where he was. "So for starters you should trust that I am trying to keep you safe, now on with the questions."

She slowly looked all across the room squinting her eyes trying desperately to see. She shook her head in defeat. "Fine, why were you trying to kill me five years ago?"

Gohan looked directly into her eyes. "That I do not know that job came straight from the top."

"Oh yes the one you people call "boss.'" She said using air quotes on boss.

He chuckled at that. "So you do know him."

"Is that a question?"

"No this is, how do you know about the boss?"

"I knew him, personally."

Gohan's eyes widened. "How do you know him personally?"

She waved her finger in the darkness. "No you don't my turn."

Gohan glared at her. "Very well continue."

"How did you find me in the hospital?"

Gohan smirked at that question. "Would you believe it was by complete accident?"

She folded her arms still looking around the darkness. "No."

He chuckled briefly before continuing. "I was at the hospital because my little brother was born on that day. I was running past your room when you caught my eye. I went back and read your file. I knew instantly it was you. See? Complete accident."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess but why do you now want to help me if you tried to kill me five years ago?"

"Because, ever since that day things have fallen apart. The boss has become increasingly brutal and my father had to leave the country to escape his wrath. The Sixth Circle has broken apart and now the boss solely runs the world. I have little choice but to work for him."

"Until now." Videl said.

"Pardon?"

She stood up and walked directly over to Gohan and held a finger on his lips. Gohan raised an eyebrow at how quick she caught on to the darkness. "You see I am back for revenge. Revenge on those who took my life away from me. And if you plan on keeping me alive then you are going to have to make a choice. It is either me or your boss." She pulled a hidden dagger from her sleeve and held it to his neck. "And let me remind you, it is your choice." She smirked at him.

Gohan looked into her eyes then at the blade. He calmly reached over and turned on the lamp. Videl shielded her eyes from the sudden bright light. Gohan grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist taking the dagger from her. He held her wrist with his left hand and reached over and grabbed his glass taking a sip.

"Now I admire your determination and well thought out plan," he said the last part sarcastically. "But you are going to need me if you are going to get close to the first one." He took another sip then released Videl. She fell to her knees and grabbed the wrist he was holding.

"Your offer is good and all but two problems. One: I am one of the men who helped that night. And two: I know all seven of the other men personally, what makes you think I would help you kill them?"

Videl stood back up staring at him. "To answer your first, we both know you didn't fire a single shot that night." Gohan frowned at that. She was more observant than she thought. "And two a man we both know told me that the Circle killed the princess." She said the last sentence with a questioning look on her face because she had no idea what that last part meant.

Gohan was midway through taking a drink and immediately stopped. He let the glass fall through his hand and hit the floor. He looked at Videl with wide eyes. "Who told you this?"

Videl looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. "The guy that trained me, and he told me he trained you."

Gohan looked at the ground with his mouth slightly open. He had felt like his world had just ended. In a way though everything had just begun. He slowly stood up keeping his eyes fixated on the floor. He felt the room get instantly hotter and adjusted his collar as beads of sweat came down his brow.

He slowly raised his gaze to Videl's eyes. She saw a look of almost pure horror in his eyes. She was so confused at his reaction. "Bardock told you this?"

It took her a second to register that he had said something let alone a question. She slowly nodded her head for his answer.

Gohan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his spiked up hair. He turned around and shook his head. He opened up his eyes and stood in front of the window. He let out an uneasy laugh staring out at the desert. He couldn't believe it was true.

Videl watching his movements carefully was confused beyond belief. "What does that mean?"

Gohan whipped around so she could see a very angry look on his face. "My mom, they killed my mom."

"Who?"

Gohan walked up to her but was still staring out into the distance. He really wasn't looking at anyone or anything, more like he was in deep thought. "The very men I have been working for and protecting the last five years killed my mother, and my father knew this and didn't say anything."

Gohan's blank look returned to an angry one. He looked into Videl's emotionless eyes and knew what he had to do. "Let's get the bastards."

* * *

Vindicta

Chapter 7: The Death of a Princess

February 22, 2010

The hotel was hopping with life and everyone inside was having the best time. The weekend had always sparked life in the casinos in Las Vegas. One figure dressed like he was worth a million dollars walked by all the people. He actually was worth over a billion dollars but didn't want to seem THAT rich.

He smirked as he walked into the elevator room. He walked down to the end and stepped in the open one swiftly. He pulled out his elevator key and put it into the keyhole. The elevator came to life and went straight to the top. It opened up and a bodyguard raised his assault rifle towards the man. The man pulled out a blue card that simply had one letter on the front: G. The bodyguard nodded and lowered the weapon opening the giant double doors. The man slowly walked in and took off his dark shades.

He looked around the suite. It was very expensive and very flashy. But it was just all for looks. The suite was three levels of unnecessary decorations. Though the one room in particular the man approached was the only room he had used. He opened a large reinforced door to a room with a large circular table with six seats and a larger one at the top. The room had no decorations except for a liquor cabinet and a phone. He looked around and saw that no one else had arrived yet.

He looked at his watch and saw the time was 10:03 pm. The meeting was scheduled for 10:15. He shrugged and took his seat throwing his feet up on the table. He looked over at the liquor cabinet and was very tempted to get a drink.

'Yeah right, I am two years sober ain't going to start now.' He thought looking away. The sound of a telephone ringing caught his attention. He looked over at the other side of the room where the phone was. He looked over his shoulder at the door then back at the phone. He walked over and picked up the phone putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"_So you made it." The bone chilling voice echoed through his ears._

"Yeah boss I'm here, where is everybody?"

"_Other places, I decided to cancel the meeting. That is except for you."_

The man looked up at the door and heard the sound of people moving outside it. "What the hell is going on?"

"_You see, the Circle has been how do I put this? Broken, someone tried to turn us over to the police but of course I put a stop to that."_

The man listened intently wondering what the hell he was getting at. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"_They said one name." The man heard the sound of loading of magazines outside the door. His eyes widened and he dropped the phone but he heard the last part. "Son Goku."_

Instantly the door erupted with fire as the guards outside shot the door to splinters. The four of them fired until their magazines were empty. The room fell deathly quiet as the four stared into the room not seeing any movement. They looked at each other and nodded. They quickly switched out their magazines just in case.

But they weren't fast enough. The chair to the far right with no bullet holes in it spun around instantly. Goku smirked as his .44 magnum revolver fired four shots into their four skulls. He looked at the dead bodies with great interest. 'They were just hired mercs, there may be more.' He thought slowly standing up and stepping over the bodies.

He walked up to the giant double doors of the suite and put his sunglasses on. He opened the doors and walked out calmly, pointing his gun at the last guard and shooting him quickly. He stepped in the elevator and pushed the first floor.

He reloaded his gun and put it back into his jacket. Goku waited for the elevator to make its way down pondering his thoughts. He hadn't talked to the cops but someone did and someone set him up. His eyes widened as he thought more and more.

He knew what type of man the boss was and what he would do to anyone that would try to betray him. He ran out of the casino floor and to the valet parking. He quickly got his car and drove off speeding like a mad man. He kept thinking her name over and over.

"Chi-Chi please be safe…"

* * *

February 23, 2010. 0631 hrs.

The scene was one that Krillin did not want to look at. He turned his back to the body and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He had grown it out on the account of his wife. He closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. He knew why he had been called to this one. It was a personal friend of his and someone who had been connected to the biggest criminals in the world. But he almost couldn't handle what he had seen.

He turned slightly at a hand patting his shoulder. "I know Krillin this is tough." Yamcha said to his partner.

"Yeah but we know who obviously did this." Krillin said turning back around to the living room. There on the ground lied Chi-Chi. She was shot in the head at close range. He had gotten to know Chi-Chi through his best friend Goku. They had been friends all through high school and college. But they both took different paths. Krillin had become the best detective in Nevada, while Goku had become one of the greatest assassins in the world. Krillin and Goku still had a friendship though they hardly mentioned it to anyone else. And now seeing Goku's wife dead was something that churned his stomach.

Yamcha pulled out his notepad and pen. "Yeah, but the strange thing is he hasn't said anything about covering it up."

Krillin took another sip before kneeling in front of Chi-Chi. "That is strange," Krillin said more to himself. He looked at her forehead carefully. "Okay it seems that she was shot close range with a silencer." He tilted his head and looked around the room. He scanned it briefly then stood up.

"Where's the kid?" He said.

Yamcha looked at him puzzled. "What kid?"

Krillin walked into the hallway with Yamcha following. "They had a kid, he should be about two and a half where is he?" He walked over to a back room and slowly pushed open the door. It looked like a little boy's room with toys and all scattered across the floor. But besides that it was empty. Krillin turned back around to Yamcha.

"Where are the other bodies?" He asked.

"What other bodies?"

Krillin rolled his eyes and gestured for Yamcha to follow. They stood at the front door and Krillin explained. "She must have opened the door for them because there was no struggle before her death. But the door is strangely still kicked open. Now why would you kick a door open when you need to go in quietly so that when the husband comes home there will be no suspicion that he is about to die." He paused for a moment seeing that couple more officers stood around listening to his explanation. "Answer: they didn't do it." He gestured to the blood stain on the floor in front of the front door. "They didn't know that the husband was tipped off, so after killing the wife they shut and locked the door like normal. My guess was that there were two. Now one stood guard at the door while the other went to take care of the child. While the other started off towards the hall he hears the door being kicked open and a single gunshot." Krillin walked over to the hall. "So bad guy number two walks back down the hall to check on the commotion. He comes in and sees his partner lying dead on the floor and no one else in the room." Krillin stood behind the wall next to the hallway and motioned for an officer to stand in the hallway. "Now all he sees is an empty living room while," Krillin points his finger at the officer's temple. "While the husband makes sure it is the last thing he ever sees." He steps away from the wall and pushes the officer out of the way revealing blood on the opposite wall alone with a single bullet hole.

Krillin then turned around to the crowd he has now attracted. "Any questions?"

Yamcha stood there with his notepad shocked. Over the years he had gotten used to Krillin's miracle works and was able to write as fast as Krillin spoke, though it had taken a while. "Yeah one last thing, where are the bodies?" Yamcha asked.

Krillin smirked and gestured them to follow. He opened the door to the back and sure enough there were two bodies with half their heads gone, from the gunshot, sitting on the lawn with a note taped to them. Krillin walked over and observed the two. He sighed and shook his head. "Just normal mercs, nothing to help us with." He then snatched the note and read it.

_Things will never be the same, someone crossed the line and I will use everything I have and more to find out whom. The boss will no longer listen to reason, he is running the world without counsel now. He and the rest have betrayed me. Expect to see me again. When I come back, I will get my revenge._

_-Goku._

Krillin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Yamcha walked up to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Do you think he will be back?" Yamcha said with fear evident in his voice.

Krillin shook his head and turned back around looking at him. "If he does come back then a war will happen within the minute he shows his face."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So who is the boss? And why did all of this happen? And what will Gohan do now? No seriously people review. I really need to know how you like it and what you think so review!


	6. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright so no one likes to review fine I don't care anymore. But for those that did review I would like to thank you individually. First, WolfstarXPiccolo thanks for reviewing during class hope you didn't get busted. Second, Devante wow if you are reviewing from a hospital then how does that make people that sit around all day and not review look? Anyway thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that all is well. And to answer your question, no they are just regular people in this fic, no Saiyans. Basically think of Kill Bill type action when you are reading this, then it will make it a lot easier. And you will see who the boss is in this chapter wink wink.

Now on with the chapter, this has awesome, bloody, badass action that you should not try at home.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 8: Freeza

May 27, 2012

Gohan slowly sat back down in the chair. Videl looked at him still obviously confused.

"Gohan, who killed your mom?" She asked looking down at him.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his temples. "The Sixth Circle, or what's left of them. The five of them plus my dad and the boss. But the night they separated they went gunning for my dad and I guess they killed my mom."

Gohan dropped his hands and looked back up to her blue eyes. "Alright Videl I'm in just one more question."

Videl raised an eyebrow still looking at him. "How do you know the boss personally?"

Videl closed her eyes. "Back before when he was the boss but he still did contracts, the target was my parents. When I was three I watched my parents die in front of my eyes. But instead of killing me he took me in and raised me." She opened her eyes looking at him. "I was like a daughter to him."

Gohan frowned hearing this. "Then why was he so bent on killing you five years ago?"

Videl let a flash of sadness come across her face and this was not unnoticed by Gohan. "A story I don't want to talk about. Now who are we going after first?"

Gohan chuckled and stood up. "First of all are you sure you want to do this? After we strike one they all will be gunning for us."

Videl smirked. "I have been waiting five years for this."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Okay first we should go after the easiest to find."

Videl cocked her head in curiosity. "Who is that?"

"Freeza."

* * *

May 29, 2012

Gohan stopped his car outside a club in downtown Detroit. Freeza had made a name for himself the past two years as the crime lord of Michigan. Gohan came to the conclusion that the boss had allowed him to take over as long as he paid a percentage to him. Freeza was one of the quickest out of the six, besides Goku. Freeza had broken off from the circle so that he could hope to come out of the shadow of the boss. But that was not entirely successful. He still answered to the boss, they all did. After all the boss controlled all of the world's leaders not to mention he was the first billionaire to gain a hundred billion dollars.

Gohan and Videl had been driving for the past two days in order to reach Detroit. They had spent little time talking but Gohan had grown to admire the girl and her passion for killing those that betrayed her. Gohan had always had this sense of protection over the ones he cared about but that, and his feelings in general, disappeared when she did five years ago. It was odd to him how looking into her eyes for that minute he held a barrel to her head had impacted him so greatly. That moment five years ago had impacted his entire life. He had never stopped looking for her for five years but now that she was here he finally felt like he had a purpose in life again. He had this sort of bonded feeling with her, that when he looked into her sad eyes years ago he had died on the inside. He had died when she had died in that church.

He still worked for the Sixth Circle after she disappeared because he had nothing else. And after his mom died and his dad fled he worked for the boss because that is all he was good at, killing. He wasn't good, he was the best. The boss had even expressed his concern that Gohan had surpassed anyone on this earth. But Gohan never showed any sign of betraying him… until now. He was going to help this girl, whose life he had spared, in destroying all of those that betrayed them. He was going to protect her, like he promised himself all those years ago. That one little meeting in the hospital had made him who he was. Not the cold emotionless killer, but the man who was going to protect this girl to his last breath. Whatever the reason, he knew that she did not deserve to have all the things that had happened in her life. She was the only thing he cared about now.

Videl had felt sorry about his mother. She didn't know if she really did feel sorry or if she just wanted to feel sorry for him. She had lost her emotions after she began her training with Bardock. Whatever emotions she did have. But one thing puzzled her, why did he spare her? Why was he so bent on making sure she lived? These were questions that she knew he wouldn't answer. But it puzzled her. Was it that he had felt remorse for what he did even though he didn't kill anyone that night? Maybe it was remorse for all the people he killed in between now and then. Whatever his reasons she knew that she could trust him with her life.

"What are we doing here?" Videl asked as she stepped out of the car.

Gohan looked over at her and smirked. "This is Freea's club, we should be able to find some of his crew here."

Videl nodded and followed him in. They were both wearing heavy black coats over the armor they wore. Gohan wore a nice black suit that covered his real armor. His armor was a simple orange and blue gi. The blue armor underneath could prevent most gunshots and knives. He had given Videl a white dress that cut diagonally across her shoulders showing some skin. It was also cut on her right side at the thigh to allow room for acrobatics. But under it she wore cutoff jean shorts and a black armored shirt that exposed her midriff. Her top was armored like Gohan's.

Gohan tied his Katana to his back keeping it under his coat and kept a knife tucked in his boot. He also wore his .357 magnum revolver on his belt with bullets all across it. He had given Videl a small sword she tied to her left leg hiding it under her dress. Also a nine millimeter silenced pistol she tucked under her dress and onto the belt on her shorts with three extra mags. They were ready as they would ever be.

The walked in from the cold night air and into the warm club filled with life. The looked across the club seeing the bar and the dance floor where dozens danced while several strippers danced onstage where the dj was. Gohan looked over to the right seeing a lounge and a door that led to the private room upstairs. He put his hand on the middle of Videl's back and guided her to the bar. She didn't resist and they stood next to the counter.

"Whiskey, keep it coming." Gohan said to the bartender who had his back turned.

"Yeah sure first let's see your I.D. kid." The bartender turned around and his face paled as he saw Gohan. "Oh it's you. Sorry about that G I will get your drink. Anything for the lady?"

Gohan smirked then looked over at Videl. She looked at him then to the bartender. "No thanks I'm fine."

The bartender nodded and got Gohan his drink. He poured him a shot and left the bottle as he walked over to another patron. Gohan turned his back to the bar and kept his gaze over at the lounge as he took a shot. "Over there." He said to Videl.

Videl followed his gaze and saw the door. "What about it?"

Gohan poured himself another drink. "That's where they will be. I can get us back there but when things get ugly try to keep it quiet as possible." He took another drink.

Videl nodded still looking at the door. "So we are just going to stroll in there?"

Gohan took off his coat and placed it on the bar. "That's the plan." He carefully took off her coat and placed it on his and took her arm in his. Videl looked up at him surprised.

"Have you done this before?" She was stunned by his gentleman behavior.

Gohan smirked. "Sort of, being an assassin requires a lot of undercover jobs. But all the balls and parties I have been to my dates were my targets."

Videl smiled and shook her head. "Now that makes me feel comfortable."

Gohan looked at her seriously. "But I promise that nothing will happen to you while I am around."

Videl nodded and he guided her over to the door by the lounge area. He knocked on the door and a large man that looked like a bodyguard opened the door. "G we weren't expecting you." The guard said.

Gohan shrugged. "Things come up; I was sent by the boss."

The bodyguard nodded quickly and let him in closing the door behind them. Gohan walked with Videl up the stairs that were behind the door and up to the secret room.

The room was decorated beautifully. It had its own bar with a bartender a pool table next to it and a stage where a girl was dancing on a pole. The room had a few love seats with tables next to them and some were occupied by men in suits, most were ignoring the dancer. There was no door in the room and only one window that was tinted heavily.

Gohan looked around the room for a moment before he spotted his target. He nudged Videl who looked over at three men in suits playing at the pool table. One was shorter than the rest and was watching the other two play. Another was larger and fat with no hair on his head. The man he was playing pool against was the tallest and had shoulder length hair.

Gohan walked over to them still hooked arms with Videl. He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Oh Gohan we weren't expecting you, and you have a girl with you. I must say I am surprised." The taller one said.

Videl looked from them to Gohan. 'Why is it surprising for him to have a girl? After all he is quite handsome.' She mentally shook those thoughts and looked back at the three men.

"Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria this is my date…" He was hoping she would fill in the blank. Luckily for him she caught on.

"Deborah. Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling.

Dodoria smirked and took his turn on the pool table. "Well Gohan is growing up, how nice."

Gohan clenched his teeth and turned his attention to Zarbon. "Zarbon I'm here on business, HIS business." Zarbon looked over at him with a blank expression. He nodded and walked over to a chair.

Gohan saw this and leaned down to Videl whispering in her ear. "Just play it cool and don't do anything until I do." He then smiled and walked over to Zarbon.

Dodoria looked up at her after putting the 6-ball in the pocket. "You good?" He asked.

Videl looked back at Gohan then turned back and smirked. "You want to put money on it?"

Gohan sat down across from Zarbon. Zarbon reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it and looked back over at Gohan. "So what is it about?"

Gohan looked over at a cocktail waitress who came over with drinks. He took the glass of scotch then waved her off. He took a sip then put it on the table in between them. "I need to talk to Freeza about an old job that wasn't completed."

Zarbon frowned. "What do you mean WASN'T completed?"

Gohan leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I mean the Sixth Circle failed a mission years back and the boss sent me to complete it."

Zarbon narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Well then Freeza would have more information on that but I will need the details."

Gohan leaned back and smirked. He pulled out a small file and handed it to him. He had written up a bullshit report before they left for this reason. Zarbon took the file then put out his cigarette opening up the file. He flipped though the first couple pages then closed it.

"Alright well Freeza isn't here. He left back to his mansion a few hours ago. Here you can take this." Zarbon said handing him a keycard. "I'm sure you know the way."

Gohan grinned taking the keycard and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Thanks." Gohan stood up as did Zarbon. They shook hands but before Gohan could release Zarbon pulled him closer and stuck a pistol in Gohan's stomach.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice that scar on her head? You are really dumb being seen with her. What, you surprised that the boss had your house bugged. He set a big price on your head."

Gohan's eyes widened. Then he smiled evilly at Zarbon. "Actually I was the one that leaked the information of my betrayal." Gohan fired two shots of his own silenced pistol he pulled out of his coat into Zarbon's chest. "I wanted everyone to be on even ground. I truly hate unfair fights." Gohan looked over at Videl.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Zarbon fell to the ground dead. Videl reacted quickly, spinning around and hitting Cui in the head with her pool stick breaking it. She turned back around as Dodoria pulled out his pistol. He aimed it at her but she kicked it out of his hand then punched him in the face twice. She grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back hiding behind him as the other eight in the room turned around and shot at her. Every shot hit Dodoria, her human shield. After they stopped she let him fall to the ground then she pushed up the pool table as a barrier.

Gohan rolled over the table he was standing over and landed upside down in the chair as they shot at him. He aimed at the two who were shooting at him and hit them both once in the heart. He jumped up to his feet as two more went over to him while the other four kept shooting at Videl. He kicked the glass table in front of him at one of the men making him fall to the ground. He flipped over him and landed on his feet in front of the second going towards him. He grabbed the man's hand with the gun in it and twisted his wrist. The man cried out in pain as Gohan kicked his knee making it snap. Gohan grabbed his head and snapped his neck. One of the four men saw this and turned his gun on Gohan.

Gohan walked casually over to Videl's barrier shooting at the four other men as they shot at him missing. They ducked behind cover as Gohan killed another one. He crouched under the barrier where Videl sat with her arms crossed.

"I though you said we were going to keep it quiet." She said over the gunfire.

Gohan changed the magazine for his pistol before putting it back into his coat. "Change of plans."

Videl smirked and nodded pulling out her gun and leaning over the side of the table firing at the three men that were hiding. Gohan pulled out his Katana blade and ducked behind a nearby chair. When Videl stopped shooting he noticed they all had their fire on her which means they didn't notice him. He crouched down and walked stealthily next to the wall on the far right making sure no one saw him. The man firing from the right didn't have a chance to blink before he was stabbed from the back.

The two men across from him, ducking behind a chair on the left, saw this and turned their guns on Gohan. Gohan stood up leaving his blade in the man. Before the two men could pull the trigger Gohan pulled out his revolver and shot them both. He twirled his magnum in his hand before sliding it into his holster. He reached down and pulled out the Katana blade from the man he stabbed.

He wiped the blood off it and held it looking over at Videl. She had her mouth slightly open looking at him with wide eyes. "Gohan that was-" She was cut off by Cui who shot at Gohan.

Gohan saw this and spun around quickly swinging his sword. What he did was a technique only known by two other people in the world. He used his blade to cut the bullet in half sending the two halves in opposite directions away from him.

Videl didn't see it, she had lifted her gun and shot Cui twice in the chest before looking at Gohan. Her face was something of complete shock. "G-Gohan h… how….?"

Gohan dropped his head and sheathed his blade behind his back. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his nine millimeter. He aimed it in the direction of Videl and fired. Videl's eyes widened and she slowly turned around and saw the big bodyguard behind her with a bullet in his head. She turned back around and looked at Gohan.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

An hour later the car slowed in front of a mansion with a gate in front of the driveway. Gohan pulled up to gate code and slide the keycard and entered the code. The gate opened and he pulled up in front of the mansion. He turned off the car and looked over at Videl.

Videl was looking at her hands as she clenched them nervously. "Gohan I, I guess I owe you my life. Twice now."

Gohan gently took her chin bringing her gaze back to him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry about it. You are the only reason I lived these past five years. I know it sounds strange after all we never had a conversation and we only met because I was trying to kill you but seeing that look in your eyes that day has haunted me ever since. I found that I had hated what I was getting into because of that look you gave me but I had nothing else to live for. I kept searching and searching for you and now you are finally here. I will protect you until my dying breath I promise."

Videl's first reaction was shock. How could one man develop this feeling of protection over that one small moment when their eyes met? Then she felt safe, safe that the world's deadliest man was going to protect her. But still, how did these feelings produce for a woman he never knew? She felt almost happy that he was with her.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Gohan, now let's get this bastard."

Gohan smiled. "Let's do it."

They walked inside now only in their armor. They ditched the formal wear since they were expecting a fight almost immediately. Gohan looked around the seemingly empty mansion then they heard laughter from above them.

On the second floor Freeza stood laughing. "Well I can't say I am disappointed in you Gohan. I figured that you would betray us one day but you were far too loyal to the boss. But even he was getting suspicious and when you were exposed, well none of us were surprised. But what did surprise us was the fact she had survived." Freeza said pointing at Videl.

Videl had her sword in hand and clenched her teeth. "Then you know why I am here."

Freeza smiled. "Of course, but I can't have Gohan helping your chances. So I have a little distraction to keep him occupied until we finish our business." Freeza snapped his fingers and five men walked out of a door on the first floor.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as his hand clutched the handle of his Katana. "The Ginyu Force? Well at least I will have a challenge." He pulled his blade out and smirked at the five men staring at him.

Videl looked from Freeza to Gohan. "Go Videl and please don't die."

Videl nodded and started walking up the stairs. She got halfway up then looked back at Gohan. "Please be safe Gohan." Then she walked up the steps and followed Freeza to his private room.

Gohan stood up straight with the blade in his right hand. The golden Dragon sculpted on the handle reflected off the light as he held it by his side. The five circled him and Ginyu smirked at him.

"Well I have been waiting for this moment Gohan."

"As have I."

Ginyu looked down at his blade. "Ah yes your legendary Katana blade. Made by the rarest material in the world by the world's greatest sword maker. Only three have been ever made and you hold probably the best out of the three. When I kill you I think I will take it as mine." Ginyu said walking towards him.

Gohan raised the blade just below his eyes and smirked. "You can fucking try."

Videl walked into the large back room behind Freeza. The room was bare save a giant desk and a chair at the back in between two giant windows behind the desk. Freeza walked over to his desk and opened a drawer looking up at Videl.

Videl walked up to the desk and stopped still holding the sword in her left hand. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent from across the desk.

"So I'm guessing you aren't going to beg for mercy." Freeza grinned evilly.

Videl raised her right hand to her hip and let it rest on her pistol in its holster. Freeza saw this and pulled out his hand revealing his pistol. Videl pulled out her pistol but Freeza shot it out of her hand as she pointed it at him. She flipped backwards landing on her hands then pushed off and landed on her feet by her gun while Freeza was shooting at her. She grabbed it and fired three shots.

Freeza ducked under his desk and Videl ran over to it. Freeza jumped back up as she was in midair jumping over his large desk. She kicked his gun out of his hand and kicked him in the face. Freeza fell to the ground and looked up seeing his gun. But Videl was already on top of it, she placed her foot on the gun and pointed the tip of her sword at his eyes.

"Now where are the others located?" Videl demanded.

Freeza couldn't help but chuckle as he stood back up with the sword pointed at his eyes. "What Gohan doesn't know? Surely you can't believe that he doesn't know where they all are."

Videl tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He sold you out. He is deathly loyal to the boss. Who do you think leaked the information of you being alive or who placed the price on both of your heads?"

Videl's eyes widened in realization. "Now you see who is really trying to kill you."

Freeza pulled a dagger from behind his back. He ducked under Videl's attempt to cut his head off and lunged forward sinking the blade in her middle.

Videl spat out blood as she felt the sharp pain in her gut. She whimpered in pain as he pulled it out slowly letting her fall to the ground. She dropped her weapon and clutched her wound with her right hand. She felt tears coming out as she looked at the smirking bastard standing over her. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she let out a small whimper.

"But I think I will make this easier on both of us and just kill you bitch." Freeza said looking up as the door slammed open and Videl passed out.

Gohan watched as three behind him charged trying to slash at him. He dropped to his stomach as they all missed. He swung his legs in a circle tripping all of them then jumping back up with sword in hand. He blocked an attack from Ginyu and Jeice before punching Jeice in the stomach. As Jeice fell to the ground Gohan and Ginyu got into a fierce duel. They met blades in the middle and Ginyu grabbed Gohan's neck and headbutted him. Gohan stumbled back and then ducked under Burter's attack before rotating his blade and stabbing backwards. He hit Guldo in the gut and pulled the blade out ending his life.

Gohan turned around as Burter and Reccome stepped towards him. Gohan stood in a relaxed stance staring at the two. He pulled his revolver from its holster and shot Jeice in the head when he tried to sneak up on Gohan. Gohan put his gun back and smirked at the two.

"I hate it when someone cheats." Gohan said as they charged him. Gohan turned and ran straight towards Ginyu. Ginyu raised his sword and was about to slash when Gohan jumped over him and pushed off his head jumping onto the staircase. The three ran up the stairs while Gohan backed onto the second floor. The three stopped at the top of the stairs seeing Gohan standing there with his sword pointed at the ground and his eyes closed. He let out a breath before opening his eyes seeing his enemies.

The three ran up to him and they attacked Gohan with great force. Gohan dodged and blocked each attack before getting punched in the face by Reccome. He staggered backwards then blocked Ginyu's rush attack.

Ginyu pushed Gohan back against the wall with great force as their blades were still against each other. Gohan narrowed his gaze before pushing him back. Gohan used his strength to push himself out of the indent in the wall he made. Ginyu's expression was pure shock as Gohan was able to overwhelm his strength. Gohan pulled his sword downwards making Ginyu drop his guard. Gohan quickly slashed back upwards hitting Ginyu across the chest.

Ginyu's blood spewed out and covered Gohan and the wall behind him. Gohan stood breathing heavily over his kill as he was painted red. He looked up at the other two who had mixed expressions of horror and fear. Gohan reached into his boot and pulled out his combat knife throwing it at Burter. The knife pierced his chest and he gasped one last time before falling on his back dead. Reccome looked down at his fallen comrade and looked up just in time to see a silver slash before he too would meet his maker.

Gohan sheathed his Katana as blood spewed out like a fountain out of where Reccome's head used to be. It rolled on the ground next to where his body fell. Gohan reached down and pulled his knife out of Burter's body and put it back in his boot. He looked to his right and saw the door to Freeza's private room.

Gohan walked determined towards the door with the intent on killing everyone responsible for his mother's death and for hurting Videl. He knew only one emotion right now, rage.

He kicked open the door and stood there staring at Freeza who was standing over Videl. Freeza's eyes widened as he saw Gohan. Gohan's orange and blue gi was covered with blood, not his though. His eyes were filled with pure hatred and blood dripped down his face like sweat. He was something of a nightmare for any man to ever witness.

Freeza used all his self-control to not piss himself and curl up into a ball crying for mercy. Gohan dropped his gaze to the wounded Videl. He looked back up at Freeza and let out a small growl.

Gohan pulled out his blade and pointed the tip of it at Freeza. "First I am going to cut off your fingers. Then your tongue and eyes. Then I cut off your fucking balls and leave you to bleed out, slowly."

Freeza gulped looking into Gohan's eyes. He was dead serious. Everyone knew that if you needed a job to be done requiring a man with no conscience you would call Gohan. He didn't feel any emotion besides anger and he was running on rage now.

Gohan looked behind him when the sound of someone putting a clip into a pistol caught his attention. His eyes widened as a .50 caliber pistol pointed to the side of him fired. The bullet whizzed past his head and hit Freeza between the eyes. Freeza dropped to the ground.

"That won't be necessary Gohan." The figure said pointing the barrel of the large gun towards him. The gun was made of pure silver with rubies on the handle that formed a rose with a blue letter behind it. He motioned for him to go further inside. Gohan dropped his Katana blade and did as he was instructed. He stopped in front of the large window at the right. His gaze dropped to Videl who was in front of the window on the other side of the desk.

"So she did live." The figure said walking over to her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that she did. I know I wanted to kill her with a vengeance five years ago but that was then this is now." He knelt beside the fading Videl and looked into her eyes smiling. "She has grown up. My little Videl is all grown up. No doubt here to kill me but I wouldn't expect anything less from her." The figure stood back up and looked over at Gohan.

"Thank you for sparing her at the hospital by the way." Gohan's eyes widened at hearing that. The figure smirked at him. "What, didn't think I knew she lived then had constant surveillance on her? It was her disappearance after that I didn't anticipate."

Gohan looked over at Videl who was struggling to breath then back to the figure. "Boss what are you going to do to her?" Gohan asked clenching his teeth.

The boss raised an eyebrow at this. "What is that concern I hear in your voice? What happened to the no-heart killing bastard I had?" He sighed and shook his head. He raised the barrel at Gohan. "And to answer your question, no I won't kill her, yet."

He fired and it blew straight through Gohan's armor and chest and he fell out the window. The boss walked over to the edge and looked out. Below the window was a pool where Gohan landed face down. He smirked in success as blood started to flow in the pool around Gohan. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. He huffed it a few times before walking back over to Videl.

He grabbed the chair from Freeza's desk and pulled it over to her sitting over her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bean. He put the bean in Videl's mouth and smiled when her eyes opened back up.

Videl looked deep into the onyx eyes she once saw every day. "Videl nice to see you alive."

Videl narrowed her eyes at the man sitting in the chair before replying. "Vegeta."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Boom, bet you didn't see all that coming. So now what is going to happen? What will "the boss" or Vegeta do now? Is Gohan dead? Well find out next chapter. And yes Gohan can slice bullets in half with his blade. And only two other people on their earth can do that. I will let you wait and find out whom.


	7. Chapters 9 and 10

A/N: Gohan's dead, (teardrop) what will Videl do now? Will she continue her revenge with a new reason to kill Vegeta? Read and see!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

May 29, 2012

Videl sat up still staring at Vegeta who was sitting in the chair. She looked around but couldn't see Gohan anywhere in the room. "I am glad you are alive my daughter." Vegeta said handing her a handkerchief. He put his large pistol away but not before Videl caught the B that was made out of sapphire jewels imbedded on the handle of the weapon next to the ruby rose.

She looked back into his dark eyes and took it. She wiped off her face from the mixture of sweat and blood before handing it back to him. "What did you do to Gohan?"

Vegeta stuffed the bloodied handkerchief in his pocket. "I shot him. I didn't need him playing his own cards in your game."

Videl felt a pinch of grief flow through her. She gasped and covered her mouth looking at the broken window. "Is he…?"

Vegeta smirked. "What do you think?"

She lowered her head and let the reality of the only man who tried to protect had died sink in. She felt water start to fill her eyes as she looked back up at the cause of everything in her life. "So are you going to kill me too?"

Vegeta stood up and walked past her. She stood up and watched as he kept his back to her and let out a small sigh. He turned back around and looked at her

"Why would I do that? Why would I so selfishly take the life and revenge you have earned? You have survived through horrors that would make strong men fall to their knees and weep. You have the strongest willpower I have ever come across, it is truly amazing how you push through all the impossibilities to achieve your mission. Your mission to get revenge."

Vegeta smirked yet again as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know that when you are finished with the other five you will come for me. You will come for my blood for everything I have done to you and I will deserve to die. But until then I want you to know you are my proudest achievement, even if you aren't my birth given daughter."

He slid a needle from his sleeve and pushed it into Videl's neck. She grabbed his wrist and tried to take it out but she was to no avail. She slowly started to see the world go black as her body crumbled. Vegeta caught her and gently placed her on the ground removing the needle.

"Until next time my daughter." Vegeta said walking out of the room.

Videl's eyes snapped open and she was still in the mansion. It reeked of dead bodies and blood. She slowly stood up looking around. The sun started to come up and it illuminated the room. Freeza's body was gone. There was drag marks indicating that someone took the body. She rubbed her head trying to remember what happened.

She looked down and saw a very familiar blade on the ground. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the broken window. She looked down at the red pool where Gohan's body should be. It isn't there either and there are drag marks indicating that they took that body too.

Videl felt tears coming back to her eyes. She fell back into the chair and placed a hand over her heart. She felt a crushing feeling when she thought he was dead. It seemed like the only hope she had for a life after this was over.

She shook herself. "What am I thinking? He is the deadliest man in the world and he tried to kill me years ago and I actually cared about him?" She spun the chair around so she could look out the broken window. She watched as the sun peeked over the mountain and shone in on the room illuminating it. She dropped her gaze to the blood on the ground where Gohan stood when he was shot.

She let a single tear drop down her cheek. "I need to stop caring about people. They only die when I do." She looked back up at the half risen sun. "I guess I did care about him."

Then she shielded her eyes from a glare that came from the room. The sun was reflecting on something metallic and hitting her in the eyes. She turned back around and saw the source of it.

The golden Dragon on Gohan's Katana blade was bouncing the light from the sun onto her eyes. She stood up and walked over to it. She knelt down in front of it as it continued to glow even though she was blocking the sun's path. She stared in shock as the eyes seem to glow bright red onto her face. She held it up and looked at it closely.

When she rotated it she tilted her head as it seems the glow from the eyes had a message in it. When she tilted it red glowing words appeared on the ground. She put it closer to the ground trying to read it clearly. Her eyes widened as she read it.

Kami's Lookout

* * *

May 30, 2012

Federal Marshall Krillin walked out of his high priced government vehicle. He had on a two thousand dollar suit and dark shades to match his new job.

After working years as a Las Vegas Police Detective he impressed the big boys in Washington. He had been given a lot of things in joining the Federal Marshalls, mainly because he was the only one that could bring down what was left of the Sixth Circle. Ever since that night that Chi-Chi had died Yamcha broke off his deal with the boss and they almost had to go in hiding. But when the Marshalls office stepped in and offered them the job with guaranteed protection they took it. The Marshalls office wanted to bring them down and knew that Krillin and Yamcha were their best bet to do it, legally.

So after a year of almost no leads a homicide call later and they were at the doorstep of Freeza's place. It was curious that now someone had decided to kill the crime lord of Michigan but then again Krillin wasn't complaining. This was the first time they heard something from the remnants of the Circle and they were going to take advantage of it.

Krillin walked over to Yamcha, who mirrored his look, and motioned for him to follow as they ducked under the yellow tape. "We have seven confirmed types of DNA and five bodies." Yamcha said walking next to him.

Krillin nodded and stepped inside the mansion looking around. "So it seems someone had it out for Freeza." He observed the two dead bodies on the first level. "Where are the others?"

Yamcha pointed up. "The second floor along with more blood in the back room but no bodies."

Krillin looked at the body with a bullet hole in it. He knelt down next to the body and took off his shades putting them in his shirt pocket. "What can you tell me about this bullet hole?" He asked his partner.

Yamcha walked over and crouched beside him. "Looks like a… .357 magnum."

Krillin nodded and stood back up as did Yamcha. "Now who do we know uses a .357?"

Yamcha took off his sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket. "Well his DNA was confirmed upstairs."

Krillin looked over at him. "Show me."

They walked upstairs and Krillin stopped to observe the other three bodies. "Yes it was Gohan. These were done with skill, obviously strong swift movements. He came here to kill."

"Yes but why?"

Krillin pondered this as they both stepped into the back room. Krillin looked at the pools of blood behind the desk. There were three with two on the left very close to each other. Krillin looked at the floor for a moment before walking over to the pools of blood.

"Did you test this one?" Krillin asked looking at the smallest of the three.

Yamcha walked over next to him. "Yeah and it wasn't anyone in this house and our records haven't pulled up anything yet. But do you think Gohan would bring someone along?"

Krillin thought for a moment then shook his head. "Not unless he needed to and we both know he never needs someone to assist him." Krillin looked over at the broken window and walked over to it. He looked down and saw the blood red pool. He looked back to Yamcha and motioned him to come over.

"Now who do you suppose fell out the window and died?"

Yamcha looked down at it for a moment thinking. "Perhaps Freeza?"

Krillin shook his head. "No this blood," he said pointing at the puddle of blood next to their feet. "Is Gohan's, and that," he pointed over to the puddle across the room. "Is Freeza's. So why would Gohan drag him over and throw him out where he was injured?"

Yamcha looked down at the ground where there were drag marks. "Krillin look at this." He pointed over at it. Krillin nodded and observed it. He scanned across the ground until he found what he was looking for.

Krillin walked over and picked up a bullet casing. "Now who carries a .50 caliber pistol? And who would want to collect the bodies of Gohan and Freeza after killing them?"

Yamcha froze as his eyes widened. "The boss is back?"

Krillin observed the casing. "He never left but yes, it is interesting he came here personally but why is that?" Krillin looked over at the pool of blood next to the chair. He walked over and saw a footprint in it. He looked back at the chair and sat down. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

He looked back over at Yamcha. "He was talking to our mystery man." He looked back over at the door and saw the needle kicked in the corner of the room. Krillin walked over and picked it up. He licked the needle and thought for a moment. "A sedative, he didn't kill the last man he put him to sleep. Then left."

"Why would the boss leave all this evidence?"

Krillin smirked and stood by the door. "He did it on purpose. He wants us to be hot on the trail. He wants us to follow him."

Yamcha thought for a moment. "But why?"

Krillin shook his head and shrugged. "That, I don't know."

* * *

Vindicta

Chapter 10: Flowers for the Blue Eyed Goddess

June 16, 2007

Gohan walked into the hospital again but this time with flowers. He didn't know why or what possessed him to get flowers but he just went with it. He was unable to sleep after looking into the blue eyes of Videl Satan. He couldn't even eat and training just brought back that face that was burned in his mind. He came back to see her but this time it would be a lot nicer.

He walked down the row of rooms before stepping in front of room 318. He stopped and stared in awe as he saw yellow police tape across the door. He dropped the flowers and stared at it.

"Oh no someone found her." He said to himself. He was so lost in sadness and grief that he didn't notice the hand that was set on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly and saw his dad's friend that was a cop. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

Gohan looked up at him with pain in his eyes. "I came to see… well I don't know anymore."

"I know all about it." Gohan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hey it's okay kid I won't say anything. I'm just curious why you came back and with flowers?" Gohan looked at the ground at the flowers he brought. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to apologize to her. I don't know why we did that or even who she is besides THE TARGET." Gohan said regrettably.

Krillin frowned and took a step backward. "Well that's usually what happens in your business. Everyone is just a target and a number."

Gohan felt tears threatening and nodded. Then laughing made the two look up over to the right at a man walking towards them with two bodyguards.

"Of course they are. You, bald one, leave us." Vegeta spoke glaring at Krillin. Krillin glared at him then left.

Vegeta waved his hand and his guards walked into the room and began their work. Vegeta walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take a walk."

Vegeta and Gohan walked outside. They stopped at the entrance of the hospital. Vegeta reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar. He pulled out his lighter that had an interesting mark on it. It was a B that looked like it was painted in blood red and had a heart cut in half behind it. He lit his cigar and put away his lighter.

"You see all these people Gohan?" He said waving his cigar around at all the people walking by. "These people have what I call boring lives. They live their lives like society tells them to. Or how I tell them to since I run all the major governments. They have no idea how making the wrong move could have them and their families wind up in a ditch in fifty fucking pieces. They don't want to know that, they just want to know what the next day will be like in their everyday lives. But that is all they are. Normal people. See me and you are the same. We see the fine lines in society and exploit them, not for our personal gains but for the good of society. We see how one man can create the downfall of everybody in the world and choose to prevent it. Whether it is taking out a corrupt politician or an honest cop, it doesn't matter. They are all the same in your eyes."

Vegeta took a step forward and glanced back at Gohan. "Who we kill, they are never innocent. No one is innocent Gohan. They all try to hide it. Humans are corruptible, fallible. That is where we stand alone. We cannot be bought or reasoned with. We can only prevent those that are corrupt from making the wrong mistakes. You are above these fucking worms. When you kill any of them, never feel any remorse. After all they are only human."

Vegeta smirked then turned and left.

Gohan looked at the ground and let the words sink in. He felt so empty after seeing her piercing gaze, so lost. He felt it at that moment that his life would never be the same. And now she was gone he felt like his heart left with her. He had only cared about his family and training to be an assassin he was taught to not even care for them. But he cared about that girl, in that one moment, more than anything else in the universe.

Now that she was gone, however, he felt like Vegeta was right. No one was innocent. And he should never feel remorse for killing. People were just hollow shells to him all just targets or liabilities.

All, except for the Blue Eyed Goddess.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: That's how Gohan became the best assassin ever. With Videl leaving and Vegeta's infamous words. Now he is dead though, so sad. And what will Videl do? Go to Kami' Lookout? Only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright back to it. How many of you were waiting for this one? Not that many, whatever here it is.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 11: The Dragon

June 5, 2012

Five years. Five years since the day Videl had a bullet blow through her head and survive. Now she had mourned the loss of yet another she had grown to care about. There was no funeral held because no one knew what happened to the body. Videl knew, Vegeta had taken it to get rid of it without suspicion. That's how things worked.

Videl had returned to his house four days earlier to find that no one had cared that Son Gohan had died. No one was going to miss him or call to see if he was okay. No one was going to search for him or his killer. Gohan was truly alone in the world. But from being with him he seemed to want it this way. That is, until Videl returned. He had dropped everything and gave up everything he had to protect her and help her kill those that betrayed her. Sure she had to convince him by telling him who killed his mother but still. He didn't go off on his own to kill them. Instead he helped her in her own plan for revenge.

Gohan was the most ruthless and deadliest killer in the world and he had cared for Videl. The girl he had never met before besides that one moment when she looked into his eyes with sadness and pain in them. She remembered seeing his face soften and what seemed like his inner spirit breaking. When he left and said he was sorry about all that happened to her five years ago in that hospital room she knew. She knew that somehow she had hit him in the heart with a simple look in the eyes. But she too felt something when she looked into those deep onyx eyes. That abyss of emotionless hatred. She watched as the look went from coldhearted to sorrow and sympathy. She would have never thought she could change a person's heart by just looking into their eyes and speaking wordlessly until it happened in that room five years ago.

And now, the coldhearted killer was gone. She felt somewhat responsible but most of all she realized that she cared for him. The man no one would care for or want to meet in their life had somehow stolen her heart. Maybe it was the way he threw his life into her hands so that she could get her revenge. Or perhaps it was the way he promised her that he would always protect her until her dying breath. But she knew it was because this legendary assassin, who killed without care or concern, had put her in a special place in his dark heart.

She smiled thinking that she unwillingly captured his heart and at the same time he had hers. It was the unspoken words that made this possible. Their short mission together in which he saved her, twice. It was all the things in between that had made her think of a life after revenge. But now that was gone along with Gohan. She walked into his house grabbed his spare supply of cash and left. She felt tears threatening again as she drove his 2012 Mustang out of the driveway of his large house.

She sat on the plane as it headed towards a small island of the coast of California. The island was called Namek and she was headed to the only information she got after Gohan's death. Kami's Lookout.

Every assassin knows about Kami's Lookout. It was a small restaurant on Namek run by one man. But in reality the man was the greatest sword maker in the world. What makes him the greatest is his technique of making swords and the material he uses is a mystery. He had only made three swords in history for other people. One was for Vegeta, one was for Goku, and the last, and perhaps the greatest sword ever made, was for Gohan. She needed to see this man that Gohan had apparently known personally. She needed to know what he knew and she needed a sword.

She walked across the small town on Namek and stopped in front of an older looking restaurant. It was a simple one story building with old saloon style doors and one window. The logo on the front, over the doors, was a green Dragon surrounded by seven balls. Under that it said: Kami's Lookout Restaurant and Bar. Videl pushed open the double doors and walked in.

She had kept his Katana tied on her back and his nine millimeter in its holster on her belt. She was wearing black cargo pants and a navy blue shirt that hid Gohan's blue armor underneath. She had taken his spare gi's but didn't want to wear them until the time was right.

She saw a tall man, with his back turned to her, cleaning up behind the counter. Videl walked up to the bar and sat down. The man turned around and looked at Videl.

"What can I get you?" He asked looking at her with a neutral expression.

"How about a glass of scotch?"

The man looked at her as he pulled out a glass with ice in it and filled it with alcohol. "Anything else?" He asked setting the glass in front of her. Videl took a sip and watched as another man walked out from the kitchen.

"Piccolo you have a call." The shorter man said.

The man, Piccolo, groaned still looking at Videl. "I have a customer Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo looked like he was seeing a ghost when he looked at Videl. Videl tilted her head at that as Piccolo looked from her to Mr. Popo. "You really need to hear this Piccolo."

Piccolo glanced at Videl as he walked with Mr. Popo into the back room. His eyes widened as he caught the sight of his sword on her back. But he turned back and walked into the kitchen.

Videl shrugged and took another sip of her drink. She looked around and noticed that the building looked bigger on the outside compared to how it was in the inside. She swirled the ice in her drink waiting for Piccolo to come back out.

She looked over at the kitchen door as it slammed open. Piccolo had a similar sword as Gohan's and started going towards her. She threw her glass, which he ducked under, and flipped backwards landing on her hands. She pushed off and was on her feet with Gohan's Katana out.

"So you killed Gohan and took his sword?" Piccolo said walking from side to side in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow holding up the blade in a defensive stance. "I didn't kill Gohan. Vegeta did."

Piccolo laughed. "Now why would I believe you?"

Videl pulled a .50 caliber casing out of her pocket and threw it to Piccolo. Piccolo caught it while not taking his gaze away from Videl. He looked at it closely to see if it were really Vegeta's. Sure enough below the lead primer was a small B painted in red. Vegeta's signature bullets

Piccolo sighed and lowered his hand back to his side. He put his katana blade back into its sheath and looked at Videl. "So what if I believe you? Then what?"

Videl dropped her defensive stance and lowered Gohan's blade. "I need information and a blade."

Piccolo studied her for a moment before smirking. "You have yourself a blade right there."

Videl frowned and sheathed Gohan's Katana. "From what I heard that is the greatest sword ever made. I don't want to use his sword I want my own. I would be disgracing it, you, and him if I used it."

Piccolo's face turned blank as she said that. He walked over to her and held his hands out. Videl nodded and pulled the sword out and placed it in his hands. He examined it more closely. The metal was always shining on the blade and never seemed to stain with finger prints or blood. There was a gold ring that split the handle from the blade. The handle itself was black with a golden Dragon wrapped along the handle. Behind the head of the dragon was a sculpted deep blue V that shone in the light.

Videl guessed he had it made after their meeting five years prior. Why would he be so obsessed with her to have a reference of her on the greatest sword ever made? She didn't know. She did know it was a reference to her because the V was the same color as her eyes.

Piccolo handed it back to her then turned around walking into the kitchen. "Come with me." He said. It wasn't a request it was a command. Videl followed him to the back through the kitchen. They stopped in front of what looked like a freezer. Mr. Popo was standing next to it looking at Piccolo. Piccolo nodded and Mr. Popo pulled out a very old looking key and unlocked it.

What was inside wasn't a freezer. It was a giant room that looked to be for training. Over in the corner were five Katanas all placed on mantles. And on the far right was what looked like to be a forgery for making and crafting blades.

Videl walked inside with Piccolo. Videl went over to the swords and admired them. "I can make you a sword, not as good as Gohan's but better than Vegeta's."

Videl looked over at him and nodded. "And as for information. I know where two are located. You can ask them for the others."

* * *

July 12, 2012

Videl kneeled in front of Piccolo who was holding his fourth constructed sword. If you were to compare it to others than you would be comparing a paper crane to a hungry lion. This sword could cut through anything with ease, all it required was skill from its possessor. That is what Videl had been doing, practicing.

She had mastered the art of the samurai sword in a little over a month. Piccolo had said she was almost as good as Gohan. He then reassured her by saying that Gohan had even surpassed him in skill. She watched as Piccolo took the blade out of its ocean blue sheath.

Piccolo held it in his hands observing it, making sure it was perfect. "I have only made three others. With one being the single greatest creation made by a man. But this could easily compete with it. It is not as good as my last, none will ever be, but this blade will cut the air you breathe in half."

Piccolo held it out to her and bowed his head. Videl looked at it like it was the greatest gift she had ever received. She took it and examined it. The blade was much like Gohan's. The metal reflected its surroundings and looked like nothing could stain its gleam. The gold divider that separated the handle from the blade shone brightly. The handle was a deep blue, like the sheath and her eyes. The golden Dragon was stretched across the handle and its eyes glowed red as she held it. Behind the head of the golden Dragon was a black G standing out in the blue handle.

She tore her eyes from it and looked up at Piccolo who handed her the sheath. "Always remember who it was that got you here. Remember him and carry his memory and legacy with you." Piccolo turned around and picked up Gohan's Katana blade that was leaning against the wall. He took a moment to examine it one final time then handed it to Videl.

"You deserve to have this. I would know that he would want you to have it." Videl looked at him shocked. The greatest sword made in the world or in the history of mankind was handed back to her. She looked from him to the blade then took it gently.

She stood at the front of the building looking back at Piccolo one last time. He looked back at her and smiled. "Gohan was not a monster. He was just a man that lost everything he cared about. That is, until you came back. Never blame yourself for his death, for he would never blame you." Piccolo said.

Videl smiled and nodded. "Thank you Piccolo."

"Don't mention it kid, unless you're mentioning it to Vegeta." He said smirking.

Videl nodded one more time then walked out. She wore Gohan's sword on her back as a reminder and her sword on her waist as a weapon. She was ready to finish the job her and Gohan started together.

She was ready for Vindicta.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: I will remind you one more time, Vindicta means revenge in Latin. Anyway who guessed that Piccolo was the going to be the master creator of swords? Not that many huh? Well unfortunately his role his minored because of that fact. Sorry. But hey, he did create the greatest weapons in the world. Weapons that could slice anything, including bullets. But now back to Videl's road to revenge, will she succeed? Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 12

A/N: So no one likes to review? What do I scare you? Just tell me what you think por favor I would greatly appreciate it. WARNING! Graphic violence, if you can't take it... then how have you gotten this far in the story?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 12: Raditz

July 16, 2012

Videl drove Gohan's black new Mustang down the road at record speed. Piccolo had told where to find two of them. Raditz and Nappa. She flew back to Las Vegas picked up Gohan's car, his armor, and some weapons then she was on her way to Houston.

Raditz had taken a quiet life as a boxing manager at a gym in Houston, Texas. Though from what Piccolo told her he still did jobs on the side for Vegeta that were in Texas. He only did it for the enjoyment though. Raditz was one of the few that did the job not for the money but for the pleasure of killing. From what she heard he was the cockiest out of the seven but his ruthlessness was almost as bad as Gohan's. Almost. And anybody in the assassination business knows that almost doesn't count.

Raditz held much hate in his heart towards Gohan. Because when the Sixth Circle split, at first, Raditz was still Vegeta's personal assassin. At the same time Gohan had been recognized as the deadliest in the world and the number one assassin. So two months after the split Vegeta forced Raditz into retirement so that Vegeta could solely run Gohan. Now Raditz sat into a quiet life far from the troubles of the most powerful man in the world.

Videl was wearing one of Gohan's gi. The strange thing was he had three of them fit for a woman her size, weird. She didn't mind though it fit perfectly on her. She had his sword in the passenger seat with hers on top of it.

She pulled to a stop in front of the gym. It was small and looked worn down in downtown Houston. She grabbed her Katana and stepped out of the car. She tied it to her belt on the right side while her nine millimeter pistol was on her left. She had found a few combat knives at Gohan's place so she put two on her belt and kept another in her left boot.

She opened the old door and stepped in. It was a sunny afternoon and the gym was crowded with people working out. She scanned the room and didn't see him. People saw her dressed in a gi and started staring. The workers saw the type of gi it was and quickly ran to the back room. She smirked, he was about to know she was here.

Then, from the back door, out stepped her target: Raditz. She narrowed her eyes at him still smirking. He looked over at her then looked around the gym.

"Sorry everyone, the gym is closed now. I forgot to mention we have to close early today, so please leave." He looked around and saw some weren't leaving. He rolled his eyes and pulled a pistol from behind his back and shot it at the ceiling. "Now!"

Everyone ran, pushing past Videl, towards the exit. She stood there with one hand on her blade and one on her gun. She kept her gaze on Raditz as the room was now empty. Save for five men standing next to Raditz

He looked over at her and started to laugh. "So Gohan really is dead. I must say I didn't believe it when I heard it but seeing you here in his gi has confirmed it. Too bad, I was expecting his father to finally come out of hiding." He shrugged and put his pistol back behind his back. "Oh well I guess my brother was really a coward. Vegeta always though highly of him, thought he was smart, but I know my brother well. He is a weakling much like his son."

Videl clenched her teeth and pulled out her Katana. She heard enough of his ranting. The only problem, though, was that he was fifty feet away on the other side of the gym.

Raditz laughed once more before snapping his fingers. "Kill her."

The five men ran towards her. Videl held her blade at eye level and watched as they came at her with small knives. One tried to throw a knife at her but she swung her blade and knocked it away. Then two were close and tried to slash at her. She dodged both and cut off one of their arms making blood spew out all over the floor. The other one tried to stab her but she leaned back sucking in her middle and sliced her sword from right to left. His head rolled off his shoulders and hit the ground as his neck turned into a fountain spraying blood all over her.

She saw a third run at her from the left side. She turned to strike but another one grabbed her right wrist. He raised his knife to stab her in the neck. She ducked her head down and he missed. She used her right foot to sweep his feet from under him but he managed to rip the blade from her grip. She looked back up at the one coming from the left.

He tried to slash at her but she dodged each one. Then he attempted to lunge at her gut but she sidestepped to the left and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it and he dropped the knife. She looked over to her right and saw the fifth had grabbed his knife and was four feet from her. She looked down and saw the knife. She smirked and kicked it up to her hand with her left foot then threw it right into his chest.

He screamed in agony then fell to the ground. The one behind her had got to his hands and knees and came behind Videl stabbing her in her right thigh. She cried out in pain then, still holding the other man's wrist, kicked him in the face with her left foot. He fell on his back and Videl flipped the man's wrist she was holding causing him to flip onto his back. She walked over to the man that stabbed her as he got back up. He tried to punch her in the face but she blocked it with her left hand and jabbed him in the gut. He grunted and took a step backwards. He tried again to punch her repeatedly but she blocked them all with her left hand while keeping her right arm behind her back. She grabbed his fist after ten attempts of him trying to punch her and grabbed a knife from her belt and brought it downward, with great force, into his neck.

He fell over and Videl snapped back around to the fifth man who grabbed another knife. He slashed at her chest and she leaned back dodging it Matrix style. While she was bent backwards she reached out and grabbed her Katana blade. When she snapped back up she stabbed the last one in the heart. She pulled out her blade and blood sprayed out of his wound repainting her gi red. She wiped the blood from her eyes and turned towards Raditz. She walked past the man missing the arm and, in one swift motion, cut off his head.

Raditz stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and frowned. "Well it looks like you are no amateur. But I wonder can you dodge a bullet?" He smirked and pulled out his pistol again.

Videl's eyes widened as she ducked and rolled to the right trying to dodge his shots. She stood back up and sheathed her blade. She was still over forty feet away from him. She flipped backwards as he continued his barrage. She landed back on her feet then cried out in pain as her thigh gave way from the knife that was still in it. She dropped to her knee and looked up as Raditz shot one more time.

He could have killed her, but no, he wanted to have his fun. He shot her in her right shoulder. She fell on her back and gripped her shoulder as it started to bleed.

Raditz smirked and walked over to her. He switched out the magazine in his pistol and stood over her. "You know what Gohan would do to you?"

Videl opened her eyes slowly looking up at him.

"He would take his time. Something you didn't know about the late great Son Gohan was that he wrote the book in cruelty. He would start by cutting off each of your fingers. Then he would shoot you in six different spots that wouldn't kill you. And finally he would slice open your stomach and let you watch your insides spill out as you died slowly from bleeding out. He was truly gifted in killing."

Videl's eyes widened in horror. Sure she had heard about the legendary Gohan and how no one would cross him. But she thought all those horrific stories were just stories. Guess not.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. He smirked and looked at her sword. He walked over and stood on her injured right shoulder. She moaned in pain as he continued to put force on it. He reached down and pulled out her Katana.

"Ah so it seems you got the great Piccolo to make another sword. Must have heard Gohan was dead. Thought that you would avenge his death." He examined it closely as he continued to step harder on Videl's hurt shoulder.

She let out a small cry as the pain got worse. Raditz finished his examination and forced the sword downward next to her head. It missed inches away from her ear. She looked at it then back up at him as he leaned on the handle hovering over her.

"Too bad you weren't successful." He leaned back and reached down at her thigh. He kept his foot firmly on her injured shoulder keeping her from moving. He gripped the knife that was in her right thigh and twisted it a little. She cringed as she could feel it cutting into more flesh. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her wound. She quickly grabbed the other knife from her belt and hid it behind her left hand with the blade pointing down towards her fingers. She laid her left arm across her stomach. She screamed for a second as he pulled the blade out of her leg, slowly. He took his foot off her shoulder and knelt next to her. He leaned over her with his face directly over hers. She panted as the pain was starting to catch up to her.

He smirked and held the knife to her throat. "I think that I will kill you slowly. I enjoy seeing my victims suffer. Especially when they scream and squirm as much as a bitch like you." He ran the tip of the blade down her neck and chest. He stopped right below her breasts. He slowly started to apply pressure right where her ribcage ended at the center of her body. He smirked as the blade slowly pierced through the gi and started to make its way through the armor that was underneath.

She narrowed her eyes and then, in one split second, forced her left hand up to his jaw stabbing the knife through his bottom jaw and up to his skull. The nine inch knife went clear through his face and pierced through the bottom of his skull, entering his brain. He choked and coughed out blood as he fell to the side.

Videl groaned as she slowly sat up and leaned over towards Raditz. He was still alive and looked right at her. She laughed a little at him. "If you are going to kill someone don't talk about it, just fucking do it." She laughed a little more then slowly got to her feet.

She looked down at him as he gasped one last time then died. She leaned down and pulled the knife out with her left hand. Her right hand wasn't usable anymore so she had to manage without until she could patch herself up.

She limped back to Gohan's car with her weapons gathered. She untied her Katana blade and set it back on top of Gohan's. She slowly got inside the car and closed the door. She let out a deep breath and wiped the blood from her face. She looked at her wounded shoulder. She ripped off the orange part of the shirt and saw it was clean through and through. But it was still bleeding. She looked down at the floorboard and saw that her leg wound was bleeding too.

She threw her head back on the headrest and thought for a moment. She couldn't go to a hospital that was like a death sentence. She couldn't make it back to Gohan's house in Vegas or his safe house in Phoenix. Then it hit her, maybe Gohan had more than one safe house.

She looked around the car for anything that could direct her towards one. She opened the glove compartment, nothing. She looked all around and saw nothing. She punched the wheel in frustration. But then she tilted her head in curiosity.

When she hit it there was no horn. She pushed on it again and no sound. She grabbed a knife from her belt and carved out the center of the wheel. Instead of an airbag or wires for the horn it was hollow. She pulled out the middle and turned it around. There was a GPS taped on the inside of it. She pulled it out and activated it.

It came to life and showed her position. Then it highlighted various spots in an assortment of different colors of dots. She pressed a button and got a directory. They were all labeled differently.

Blue: Warehouses, she would check that out later

Green: Regular houses

Red: Decoy houses, probably shouldn't go there

Yellow: Boss' assigned safe houses, interesting

White: Safe houses, maybe

Pink: Safe houses with medical, perfect!

She went back to the map and searched for the closest pink dot. There was one just outside the city of Rosenberg. She checked how far it was. Only one hour, destination selected. She put it on the dashboard and sped out of the parking lot.

31 minutes later

Videl stopped the car in front of an abanded house that looked like it had burned down. She slapped herself with her good hand.

"I should have checked when he updated the thing." She said to herself. The house was outside a small city on a small road where no cars went by. She looked back at it. "Might as well see if there are any medical supplies left."

She opened the door then looked at the blood that covered the floorboard. "Unh I don't have much time left." She figured if this were a dead end she would have little choice but to go to a hospital.

She walked into the remains of the house. She walked in and saw that there was nothing but charred wood. She clenched her teeth and was about to walk back to the car when something caught her eye. It was a red button hiding behind a burnt dresser. She cocked her head then pressed it. The burnt rug under her feet moved, along with the floor, out of the way revealing a staircase. She looked over at the car in the driveway and saw that it too was lowered underground. She walked down the staircase and into the dark basement.

She shielded her eyes as the lights came on one by one revealing a giant underground house. She walked away from the staircase and marveled at Gohan's invention. The first room looked like a sparring and training room with a target range next to it. She walked through it and opened the door to the next room. It had a lifetime supply of food as well as clothes and a number of extra gi's.

She walked into the next room and saw that it was a full blown hospital room without the doctors. It had a bed and a counter with tools required for repairing one's self. Then there was a giant metal cabinet that had a small glass door revealing a number of medications. She sighed in relief and walked over to the cabinet.

She grabbed a bottle of painkillers and pulled out four pills swallowing them immediately. She grabbed another bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. She walked, hurriedly, over to the counter with the tools on it and grabbed a needle and a small knife. She looked over at a small stove. 'Wow Gohan thought of everything.' She thought turning it on. She went over to the sink where a pot and two glasses were next to it. She grabbed the pot and filled it with water. She carried it carefully over to the stove and set it on it. She opened the bottle of alcohol and dabbed the cotton balls with it.

She clenched her teeth as she pressed it on her gunshot wound. She finished cleaning it on both sides then sat on the bed with another cotton ball and cleaned her knife wound on her thigh. She finished and walked back to the stove and put the needle in the boiling water to sterilize it. She poked at the back over shoulder where the gunshot wound is. She, reluctantly, pushed the outside of it and definitely felt it. The bullet bounced off her bone and left a fragment in her shoulder.

She grabbed the small knife and a scalpel. She ripped off part of her clothing at her thigh. She wrapped the orange cloth around her shoulder and tied it. She left a lot of excess and put it in her mouth so she could bite down on something. She groaned as she cut the wound open a little bit more. She stuck the scalpel in the bigger hole in her skin and tried to find it. She felt it at the top of the wound near the opening. She reached back at the counter and grabbed a pair of very small tweezers. She cried into the cloth as she put the tweezers into her wound and grabbed the fragment. She slowly pulled it out and looked at it. She shook her head and tossed it on the counter limping back over to the boiling pot of water.

Videl pulled out the sterilized needle and tied string to it. She limped back over to the bed and sat down. She ripped off the entire gi on her right leg up to her thigh. She very carefully started to patch up her wounds.

After almost an hour of sewing her flesh she finally finished. She lay back on the bed and felt her eyes start to get heavy. She let herself fall asleep when she knew she was okay.

* * *

July 16, 2012 1954 hrs.

Krillin and Yamcha had been busy the past month. The mystery man at the incident in Detroit had then running around the country looking for a DNA match. They had nothing until they went back to Vegas. There they finally had the perfect match at the hospital records. Yamcha and Krillin were sweating bullets when the name popped up. Videl Satan also known as Videl Briefs. She was back and they knew she was on the road to revenge.

They cleaned up the crime scene in Detroit and put it in Gohan's large stack of suspected jobs. They both knew that Gohan was dead but they couldn't prove it because Vegeta had wanted that to remain a mystery. They couldn't pin it on Vegeta because he left nothing that could positively identify that he was there. The Marshalls office, however, had congratulated them on the news that they believed that Gohan was dead.

Gohan was a suspect in over 300 assassinations. He was a suspect because they couldn't find a trace of evidence he was there. He had never left evidence, he was the best. Now that he was gone the government thought that the world could take a sigh of relief. But both Krillin and Yamcha knew that Vegeta was pulling Gohan's strings and that Gohan was truly the only one who could challenge Vegeta. So now the worse part had yet to begin. Vegeta was now completely in control. He had been since the night Goku fled but everyone knew that if Gohan wanted to he would have killed him. So why didn't he back at Freeza's place?

Yamcha was taking witness statements outside the gym while Krillin looked over the scene. Six dead bodies and blood everywhere. Krillin walked around the gym noting the fluid and easy cuts on the victims. It was like Gohan was back but manifesting through Videl, but she was not as close to him. By the look of how much damage she took he guessed she must have left in a hurry and didn't clean up her mess.

He walked over next to Raditz's body and noticed that the blood next to him suggested that she fell right there. He looked closer and saw that she had two wounds: one in the leg and one in the shoulder. He looked at the disfigured face of Raditz and smirked.

"Well the cold bastard finally got what was coming." He said to himself. He looked over at the door and saw Yamcha walk in.

"We got some witnesses say that a woman about five foot six with blue eyes and Gohan's gi came in here when Raditz closed the gym. And one saw her come out bleeding and take off in a 2012 black Mustang."

Krillin looked at him then nodded. Yamcha looked around the room for a moment. "Wow she is good."

Krillin looked back over at Raditz's body. "But not that good. She got stabbed in the thigh and shot in the shoulder. But she must have gotten good if she took all of them out."

Yamcha flipped through his notes for a moment. "Someone said they had seen her carry a samurai sword in with a very distinct Dragon on the hilt."

Krillin tilted his head confused. "So she is using Gohan's Katana blade?"

Yamcha finished looking over his notes and shrugged. "I guess so. That would explain the clean cuts on all of them." He said using his pen to gesture to the dead bodies.

Krillin nodded and walked over to him. "Come on I'm hungry, let's grab a bite while they clean up the bodies."

Krillin and Yamcha were sitting in a diner with their notes spread out on the table and a cup of coffee in front of each. Yamcha was looking at his phone while Krillin was looking over a map.

"Alright so they confirmed it was her DNA there and a lot of it. She must have had to go to a hospital." Yamcha said putting away his phone.

Krillin took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. "Nope she is an assassin. Amateur at best but still an assassin. She must have gone to a safe house nearby."

Krillin placed the map in between them on the table. "Gohan had no known safe houses in Houston or even near the city but then again we don't know all his safe houses. After finding the one in Miami we can easily say that he was certainly crafty when it came to making and hiding them."

Yamcha nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper that had a scribble mess of pen markings on it. "So I am guessing we aren't going to go after her?"

Krillin shook his head still looking at the map. "No, we follow her trail for now. Vegeta didn't want us to catch her or else he would have left her unconscious in Detroit for us. He is playing a game with her and we are his pawns."

Yamcha looked up from his paper towards Krillin. "So we are just going to play along?"

Krillin pulled out his notebook from his suit and nodded. "For now yes. Let's go over what we know from Detroit."

Yamcha handed him the paper after he underlined a few words. "From what we know at the club Gohan and Videl were spotted at they were trying to lay low until they got to Freeza."

Krillin scratched his head looking at the notes. "Well what was it the only survivor had said?"

Yamcha held out a finger as he pushed papers all around trying to find the right one. He pulled out a composition book filled with pen markings. He flipped to one of the last pages and read it. "Well the only survivor from the club was covered in glass from getting a glass table thrown on him from Gohan. He said that when Gohan talked with Zarbon he heard Gohan say that he had revealed that he betrayed Vegeta and that Videl was alive. Which is odd because why would Gohan practically bring out the boss like that?"

Krillin's eyes widened and he snatched the notebook. "He wanted to bring the boss out. He wanted Vegeta to catch them at Freeza's and kill him. He wanted to die."

Yamcha looked at him completely puzzled then looked around the diner. He leaned closer to Krillin and kept his voice down. "Why?"

Krillin set the book down on the table. "Well in the graphic novel Sin City a cop saves a woman he loves from death. But the man behind it was the son of the most powerful man in the country, so the cop killed himself after saving the girl so that she wouldn't be pursued any longer. So perhaps Gohan thought that if he were dead then Vegeta would sit back and relax while Videl kills all the other members of the Sixth Circle. But then where does that leave the evident meeting between Videl and Vegeta? She wouldn't last a minute."

Krillin shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. Yamcha nodded and looked back down at the mess of papers.

"So you think that Gohan is trying to outsmart Vegeta?"

Krillin shrugged and picked up an old file. "I don't know. But you would think he wouldn't risk Videl's life by getting himself killed." Krillin opened up the file and flipped through the first couple pages and stopped at the photographs.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Yamcha asked looking back at his small notepad.

"There is never the right thing. There is only the lesser of two evils. And by the end we are going to have to choose a side."

Krillin pulled out the photo of Videl lying on the chapel floor from five years ago. "I fear that there is something else going on entirely though."

* * *

July 17, 2012 0437 hrs.

Videl's eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around. The lights were still on and blood was everywhere in the medical room. She shook her head and jumped to her feet just to almost fall down. Her right leg was still in pain and her shoulder was still aching. She limped over to the door that led to the next room. She opened it and her mouth dropped.

"Gohan you were too paranoid." Videl said looking at the room.

It was a weapons supply that could arm a small army. It was a room filled with rows of guns and ammunition. Towards the back, next to the door to the next room, was a row filled specifically with knives and Samurai swords. Obviously he didn't use those because of the Katana blade he had.

Videl walked over and started examining the large supply of weaponry. She was shocked at how Gohan could set this all up. Then again he had a lot of free time between missions. The things that Raditz said about him drifted back to her mind. She quickly pushed them out. If Gohan was really that bad she didn't want to remember him by that.

She walked to the final room and saw that Gohan's car had been lowered down into the safe house. It was on an elevating metal square that would send it back up when she was ready to leave.

She went back into the other rooms and grabbed all that would fit in the car. She grabbed a few first aid kits and some medicine, food, extra clothing which had some in her size surprisingly, some more weapons, ammunition, and knives. She filled up the car with the spare gas cans that were in the room with the car.

She pressed the red button in the room with the car and sat in the driver's seat. The car lifted back up to ground level where it was yesterday. Videl looked over towards the east and saw the sun beginning to rise. She pulled out Gohan's GPS and looked for a safe house far from here. She settled on one in Sacramento. She needed to hide out so that she could recuperate and regain her strength.

She smirked as she put on Gohan's sunglasses. "And besides," she turned on the car. "They should get a chance to prepare for me. After all, I truly hate unfair fights." She said quoting a man that she had cared about.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: If you are wondering Gohan's quote is from Chapter 8: Freeza when they were at the club. So is Videl badass or what? I always wanted to do a Kill Bill like story where the hot chick kicks major ass. And so here is the result so please let me know what you think thus far.


	10. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright people can you just let me know what you think please? I don't want to sound desperate but a lot of you read but no one reviews so I don't know what you think so please just your opinion any opinion. Alright now I would call this a filler chapter but it is anyhting but. This is a major part of the plot and I think it is pretty exciting. Don't worry this will be the only chapter about Vegeta's Origins. So read and let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Vindicta

Chapter 13: Origins, Vegeta

December 10, 1984

Ten year old Vegeta stood uncontrollably shaking. He looked out at the body filled plain. He started to feel sweet pouring down his face as he looked up at a tall man smirking at him. The man was his father.

His father had gone down in history as the most cold-hearted assassin in history. Until Gohan came into the game. His father had met an unexpected death three years later when Vegeta shot him eight times in the chest. He was instructed by Bardock, or the original boss, to kill his father and take his position as the number one assassin. He did and he was. But I digress.

His father and Bardock killed an entire village and burnt it to the ground. They were in the USSR working on behalf of the czar to decimate a revolting village with revolutionaries in it. This was in the time before the Circle controlled the governments. Vegeta saw men, women, and children butchered before his eyes. He looked up at his father with water filling his eyes.

His father frowned and turned around. He looked down at a man that was still alive and smirked. He pulled out a .50 caliber pistol, the one Vegeta would always use, and turned back to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at it with wide eyes.

"Take it son. Take it and join this very prestigious business." His father bellowed thrusting the pistol at him.

Vegeta choked back the tears and grabbed the gun. He took two steps towards the man and stopped. He looked back at his father with a hurt expression. "I don't want to."

His father glared at him. Then before he could speak another man approached them. "You don't have a choice."

Bardock walked towards them. The way he walked it seemed like a person could die by just crossing his path. Vegeta's eyes widened at seeing him. Everything he did represented power and malice.

"Now that this man has seen your face and what we did he will stop at nothing to get his revenge." Bardock said looking down on him. "He will kill you if you let him live. So now you have a choice, your life or his."

Vegeta looked back down at the man who was crawling away. Vegeta clenched his teeth and took another step forward and aimed the gun at him. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

February 13, 1994

Vegeta walked down the street of the crowded Las Vegas strip. He had on casual clothes and dark shades that masked his dark eyes. He was on break and decided to take a stroll admiring the city.

In the past years he had risen to take his father's seat in the Sixth Circle at age fourteen. He had many attempts on his life but thwarted them all. People wanted to kill him not because of his skills, though they were good, but because of his influence. Vegeta had been able to convince corrupt politicians and government officials to do whatever he wanted. Least to say Bardock thought of him as a valuable asset, as long as he controlled him. Vegeta was probably the single greatest threat to any man in the world.

Vegeta was Gohan before there was a Gohan. He was the one that created Gohan's cruelty and unequaled ruthlessness. He was the original cold-heart. The first no emotion assassin. The first Son Gohan. But his past was a mystery to all those that didn't see him rise to become the boss.

He walked past drunks and partiers as he roamed the streets. He didn't glance or stop to talk for he found people boring and pathetic. He simply went his way. He stopped at a restaurant and ate lunch. He picked a table outside and observed the populace. Nothing interested him. He took a drink of the beer he ordered and glanced over his shoulder.

He heard someone screaming. He looked to see two men dragging a young woman down an alleyway. He turned back towards his table and sighed. 'Nothing matters, it happens all the time. It is none of your concern.' He told himself.

He clenched his teeth and stood up. He grabbed his bottle and walked quickly down to the alley. He let out a low growl as he saw two men trying to mug/rape a young girl.

"Hey fuckers!" He yelled out to them. They stopped and turned around. He smirked seeing the one tried to show off his pistol in an attempt to scare him away. Vegeta held his bottle in his left hand and put his right hand behind his back.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you." The one with the gun said.

Vegeta let out a laugh. With his right hand he reached at his waistline and pulled his pistol out of its holster. He kept it behind his back and took a sip of his beer. "You do realize you are making me miss my lunch?"

The two men looked at each other then back at him. The one with the gun raised it at him. "What are you a cop?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked back up at them and raised the bottle to his lips.

_Bang Bang_

Two shots echoed as Vegeta pulled out his pistol and shot them both in the head. He lowered the bottle and brought the pistol up to his mouth. He blew the smoke coming from the barrel and then tucked it back behind his back.

He downed the rest of his drink then threw the bottle against the wall as he walked over to the woman. She seemed to be in shock staring at the two dead bodies in front of her. Vegeta knelt in front of her and she looked him in the eyes. "You hurt?" He said.

She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. He looked down at her ripped dress and sighed. He took off his coat and threw it around her shoulders. She finally blinked and dove into his chest. He was stunned by the show of affection. He gently pushed her shoulders back and looked at her. "Can you walk?"

She looked at him confused then tried to get up. She fell back down when her ankle gave way. "No I think I twisted my ankle."

Vegeta let out a long breath and reached down to her. He gently picked her up and started carrying her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Thank you for saving me." She said gently.

Vegeta clenched his teeth trying not to lash out at her. "Your… welcome." He said a little too nicely.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. After about ten minutes he finally reached the hospital and set her down in a wheelchair in the waiting room.

"Thank you again." She said smiling.

"Don't mention it."

"If you ever want to see me again her is my card." She said reaching into her purse and handing him a card. "My name is Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta took it and stuffed it into his pocket. "Vegeta. In the future be careful."

And with that he left.

* * *

March 30, 1994

Vegeta sat in Bardock's office awaiting his next mission. He had been itching for another mission ever since his last had involved kids. He hated jobs like that but he didn't let it haunt his conscience.

"So you ready for the next mission?" Bardock said pulling out a file from his desk. He placed it on his desk in front of Vegeta. "This one comes from an anonymous source in the U.S. government. They need this target to get taken out immediately no specifics."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the file. His blood ran cold and his heart stopped. The very familiar photo of Bulma Briefs was on the front page. He cleared his throat and shook off the feeling. "Why her?"

Bardock reached over and flipped the page. "She is developing a new source of fuel that would render oil to second place as a main source of fuel. They need her and her work terminated."

Vegeta gulped and flipped the page. The price was 1,000,000,000. He closed the file and looked back up at Bardock. "Why me?"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. He didn't think anything of his initial reaction but now it started to raise some flags. "What do you mean why you? You are the best. Do you have a problem with this?"

Vegeta leaned back and reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar. He pulled out his silver lighter and lit it. Vegeta had been the first to bring back style to the assassin vocabulary. He dressed like a regular FBI agent only with a better hairstyle. The others usually wore ninja outfits or armor or something stupid that said: I am an assassin.

Vegeta let out a long breath of smoke then smirked. "No I am simply saying that I am your BEST and I am just curious as to why you need me for this simple job. From what I see anyone could do this job. Hell even your son Kakarot can do this and he isn't even an assassin."

Bardock nodded and shrugged. Vegeta was smiling on the inside. He could talk his way out of anything. "The only reason I needed you is because I am going over the Circle's head on this."

Vegeta calmly nodded. Inside his head he was generating a plan and quickly. 'Why do I even care about this woman? If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have a life for me to take.' Vegeta was starting to confuse himself as to why he was generating a plan in the first place.

"So secrecy is our best bet?" Vegeta asked not giving anything away.

"Simply put, yes. I need you to make it look like it was done by an amateur so that no one will suspect it was us." Bardock said leaning back in his chair.

Vegeta thought for a moment putting the cigar back in his mouth. He looked down at the file and gulped nervously. 'I can't let this affect me. I need to do my damn job.'

Bardock turned his chair towards the window to the right and stood up. He walked over to the large window and looked out. His office was on the top floor of the hotel MGM Grand. It was an expensive place but he could afford it. The office was in a secret back room that was totally sound proof making it totally secure.

"You know Vegeta, when your father was in the Circle he disapproved of one man leading the Circle. He believed that one man couldn't run it all even though he had counsel." Bardock turned back towards Vegeta. "That is one of the reasons I had you kill him. But now after leading the Circle I see all the faults in having a counsel." He smirked and turned back towards his window. "I am trusting you on this Vegeta. There could be no Circle and just us running the operation."

Vegeta nodded while his mind was racing. Back before he took a seat in the Sixth Circle there had been six members who all ran the assassinations. But after Vegeta came in Bardock had proposed that one man run the counsel but still hears their opinions. Now he was proposing to eliminate the counsel.

"Me and you could control the governments and in turn the world. No more paying country leaders to turn their backs no more answering to any law. We will make it a new world, our world."

Vegeta put out his cigar and looked over at him. "Are you offering me a deal?"

Bardock smirked and walked back over to his chair. He reached into his desk and pulled out his pistol and set it on the desk keeping his hand on it. "I am offering you a choice."

Vegeta wasn't intimidated. He hadn't felt fear since he was ten. He looked from the pistol to Bardock. "So what happens after this contract?"

Bardock nodded and put his pistol on his belt. "I will take care of the rest. I will eliminate the Sixth Circle members and then we will pay a visit to each of the country's leaders."

Vegeta thought for a moment. He nodded and stood up. He grabbed the file with his left hand and shook Bardock's hand with his right. He turned and walked out putting his dark shades on. What Bardock didn't see was the large smirk on Vegeta's face.

* * *

Vegeta had a very busy time after his meeting with Bardock. He had paid a visit to fellow assassins Nappa, Raditz, Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. Now he needed one more to join him. One more to complete the circle. One who wasn't even in the assassination business. One who was related to Bardock. One that would seal his fate.

Son Goku. Vegeta walked up to his house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there he was. Son Goku, the man who had avoided the family business in hopes of a "normal" life. Now Vegeta was going to pull him in whether he liked it or not.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku said confused.

They had met a few times before. Being close to Bardock meant being close to everyone he knew. Especially his son.

"Kakarot, I have come here to talk." Vegeta said walking in.

After explaining his entire plan Goku sat speechless. They were in the front room talking. Goku had been going to college and had married Chi-Chi. They had a son who was two now. Chi-Chi and their son were out getting groceries.

"You want me to betray my father?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Yes, and for that you will never have to worry about struggling for money for your family."

Goku let out a deep breath and lowered his head. "Vegeta I can't, I have promised myself and Chi-Chi that I wouldn't get into this."

Vegeta frowned. He then looked at the files he had in his hand. He pulled out one and threw it on the coffee table between them. "Mexico City 1992, that was you." He grabbed another one and threw it on the table. "Madrid 1993, you again."

Goku gulped and looked back up at Vegeta.

"You have been doing secret assassinations ever since your son was born. My guess is you are well trained too, by a certain special sword maker." Vegeta placed a picture of Piccolo on top of the files. "And rumor has it that he made a second sword. I wonder who he gave it to."

Vegeta was sent to Piccolo back when he trained people. He was taught by Piccolo for three years from ten to thirteen. His father wanted Vegeta to be the greatest assassin that ever lived. Well he proved it when he killed him. When his training was complete Piccolo took pride in his student and made the first Katana blade. It was much like Gohan's with the black hilt and sheath but no letter behind the head of the golden Dragon, and it was not as nearly as perfect as Gohan's. Years later Vegeta would return so that Piccolo could sculpt a blue B behind the golden Dragon on the hilt of his blade.

Goku had gone to Piccolo when he was fifteen. Piccolo had taught him every summer until he was nineteen, due to Goku going to school. Then Piccolo produced his second blade to Goku. Goku's had an orange hilt with the same color sheath and a black C behind the Dragon. The letter behind the head of the Dragon, along with the Dragon itself, was the signature of Piccolo's craftsmanship.

Goku slowly nodded and looked down at the files. "So what do you want me to do?"

Vegeta smirked. "Simple, meet me tonight at the meeting room of the Sixth Circle. From there you do as I say."

Goku sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright Vegeta, I'm in."

Vegeta stood up and put his shades back on. He opened the door and looked back. "And don't worry, after tonight I will make sure we answer to nobody."

* * *

Vegeta stopped his 72 Camaro in front of Capsule Corporation. He looked out at the door then down at the file in his hand.

"Am I really going to risk it all for a girl I don't even know?" He asked himself. God couldn't explain what possessed him to have a change of heart when he saw her picture. So what hope did he have in explaining it himself? He felt like he was responsible for her being put in this situation.

"Of course I am responsible. If I didn't save her life she wouldn't have a life for me to take." He said to himself. Something happened when he looked at her picture. Something hit him in the heart, or what was left in it. Something took over his mind and told him to spare this woman. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer. He felt something for this beautiful woman.

"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta said as his thoughts took an unexpected twist. He thought she was beautiful? Well of course she was but the way she looked at him that day made him change. She didn't look at him with fear or pain but kindness. She thought he was a hero, her savior. He didn't know why but he liked it when she looked at him like that. It made him feel like maybe there was something else in this world besides killing.

Before he knew it he was in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His blood ran cold again when she opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?" She said looking at him. But after a few more seconds she smiled realizing who it was. "Oh Vegeta I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Please come in."

Vegeta mentally shook himself out of it and stepped in. "Bulma I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

Bulma tilted her head. "About what?"

Vegeta took a deep breath then handed her the file. Bulma looked at him confused then took the file and opened it. Her eyes widened and she dropped the file. She started to back up and held a hand out. "D-don't come any c-closer." She said.

Vegeta held up his hands. "I am not going to hurt you. I am an assassin contracted to kill you but I won't."

Bulma found herself in the kitchen from walking backwards. "Yeah right, how many people have heard that before they died?"

"Too many. But this time I mean it. Please listen."

But she didn't. She turned around and grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at him. Vegeta caught it with ease and threw it into the wall. She turned and grabbed another but when she went to throw it he was right in front of her. She tried to stab his neck but he grabbed her wrist. She struggled but couldn't move her hand. She looked into his eyes and felt speechless.

"I don't want to kill you Bulma. I want to protect you. I don't know what you did to me but ever since that day I couldn't get your face out of my head. And when I saw that you were my next target I refused. I… I guess what I am trying to say…"

He didn't finish. He collided his lips with hers. She blinked in surprise at first then melted into it. The knife dropped to the ground as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. The kiss was getting heated by the second and if Vegeta didn't have a job to do he wouldn't have ended it for the world.

He, reluctantly, ended the kiss and gently pushed her back. "We have to go, now." He said.

She looked at him then slowly nodded.

* * *

He placed Bulma in a safe house far outside the city then met the other six in the conference room. They all stood there and waited. Vegeta knew that Bardock had already taken out the old Sixth Circle and was on his way to meet him here. Vegeta called him and told him he finished and said that they should meet in the Sixth Circle meeting room. When he asked why Vegeta hung up the phone.

The seven stood in formal attire with weapons on their belts. They all stared at the door waiting for the last part of the plan. The other six had already taken care of convincing the other assassins of who was in control now.

The door swung open and Bardock walked in with four bodyguards. Bardock looked at the other six in the room then glared at Vegeta. "What is the meaning of this Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked and snapped his fingers. The six opened fire on the four bodyguards and killed them. Bardock went for his pistol but stopped when six guns were aimed at him.

"You see Bardock your idea was good but too predictable. Men always thirst for power, including a weak one like you." Vegeta walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Yes the Sixth Circle will own the world, no you will not be leading the Sixth Circle or leading the group of assassins. You are too weak and corruptible. One thing I have learned from working under you is that you only accepted a job that would put you higher up in the world or if it had a big payback coming. You are not fit to hold the world's puppet strings."

Bardock frowned as anger was seething through him. "And you think that you are?"

Vegeta smiled evilly. "Only time will tell. But if I want this organization to be on top of the world I need you out of the picture." He grabbed his pistol and shot him in the foot. Bardock fell down and grabbed his foot. Vegeta reached behind him and pulled out his Katana blade and held it to his neck.

"Bardock you are exiled. If you ever show your face again then you will lose this life I have spared." Vegeta motioned with his other hand and Raditz and Nappa went over and grabbed his arms.

Bardock struggled as the dragged him out of the room. "Vegeta! I will get my fucking revenge!" He yelled.

Vegeta smirked as he was out of sight. He set his blade on his shoulder and returned his gun to its holster. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So that's how Vegeta assumed power and that's why Bardock trained Videl. Making sense? Also I know that I kind of did V/B getting together kinda cheesy and short but this story isn't about them it is about Gh/Vi. Anyway a lot in later chapters will go back to this so you might be clicking back a lot. Next chapter? Back to Videl yay! She kicks ass!


	11. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright back to Videl and here is a little feely/touchy chapter. And a tad bit of romance. Anyway more action to come please review.

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

Vindicta

Chapter 14: I Remember You

July 29, 2012

Videl sat on the roof of Gohan's safe house located in Sacramento. She had been lying low and recuperating after the meeting with Raditz. Her wounds were almost fully healed and her strength was almost back. She wished she had some of those Senzu beans Vegeta had. She looked at several of Gohan's safe houses but didn't find one. It didn't matter, she liked the little respite she was giving herself. It was soothing to just take a break and lay low far from anyone trying to kill her.

Gohan's safe house was much bigger and spacious. It was a two story large house set up in the middle of the city. It was just set up like a regular house with the exception of a training room and the endless supply of food, clothing, ammunition, etc. She liked sitting on the roof at nights looking up at the clear sky. The stars shone brightly as she looked up at the night sky.

She couldn't help it as her mind drifted back to Gohan. His dark obsidian eyes that he looked at her with kindness. The deadliest man in the world had cared about her and looked at her like she was an angel. She smiled and sighed lying down on the roof. It was a barely noticeable attraction between the two. But it came out when she realized he had died.

She didn't notice how much he had an effect on her heart until after he was gone. It hurt knowing that she had truly cared about him and never got to tell him. The boy that tried to kill her five years ago, the man that was the world's cruelest assassin, had captured her heart along the way. She thought if he had felt the same way.

'He must have, otherwise he wouldn't have helped me. The way he acted around me seemed like I was the only he truly cared about.' She smiled again thinking of their time at the club. The way he acted so kind and polite. Then back at his house when she tried to kill him. He could have killed her and they both knew that, but he didn't. Instead he was so interested in her that he took it upon himself to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

She reached over to her right and grabbed his blade. She held it in front of her face and looked at the blue letter behind the golden Dragon on the hilt. V. Piccolo had said that he first met Gohan when he was four but then he came back for training eleven years later. He mastered everything in one year and then Piccolo made him the greatest blade in the world. And Gohan had requested a blue V be inscribed behind the head of the Dragon.

She traced her fingers over the V. How could he think of someone he never met so much? She would never know, what she did know is that she remembered that pained look he gave her right before he walked out of that hospital room. It was a look that was seared into her brain for the past five years. She remembered him and thought of him a lot during her five year absence. Maybe that's what happened to him too.

She carefully set the blade down next to her and picked up her own Katana. She smiled looking at the G. Piccolo had said to remember who it was that got her to this point and to carry his legacy with her. And so she did. She held the sword to her chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"Only a few more days…" She whispered.

Videl woke up startled by a blade pressed to her throat. Her eyes snapped open as a tall dark figure held Gohan's blade to her throat. She cursed herself for sleeping out in the open even though she was hidden. She gulped as her mind raced for a way out of this. The figure was kneeling over her body with his knees on both sides of her. His face was right over hers but she couldn't see who it was yet. She closed her eyes and waited for the killing stroke.

"I see you got your own blade." Her eyes opened with pure shock as they adapted to the darkness.

"G-Gohan…?" She said staring at him.

There he was, kneeling on top of her staring into her eyes. His dark onyx eyes made her slip into a hypnotism. She was transfixed.

"Yeah, you looked a little lonely up here." He said smiling.

"H-how did… you…?"

Gohan shook his head and pulled his blade from her neck. He set it back to where it was and smiled. "Don't worry about it I am here now."

Videl felt tears of joy start to fill her eyes. The aching pain in her heart stopped and it fluttered with new life. She couldn't describe how seeing him again made her feel so alive. He gently reached down and wiped a tear that mad its way down her cheek. He gently put his hand on her cheek and started to caress her soft skin. He looked into her eyes and she wanted to melt.

His eyes were fused with a new emotion Videl had never seen in them. It was something of longing and passion. She felt like she was looking into a whole new Gohan. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gohan slowly lowered his head so that their lips were inches from touching. Gohan inhaled the sweet scent of her aroma and felt her breath tickling his lips. Videl was in a wave of euphoria from Gohan being that close. She saw that he was hesitating, obviously trying to tease her, so she lifted her head up and closed the gap.

Now Videl had never had a boyfriend or even a first kiss, revenge makes you give up a lot of pleasantries, but it was like nothing she ever imagined. It was like her lips had exploded, she felt like she died and gone to heaven. Something burned inside her as she pulled Gohan more into the kiss.

Gohan had to hold himself up by pressing his palms against the roof as she pulled him down. The kiss was beginning to turn into a heated contest of who dared to end it. Neither of them wanted to, so neither of them did. Videl ran a hand through his spiked up hair and stroked it gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist then smiled in the kiss as she flipped them over.

Now she was on top of him and resumed the kissing. Gohan was stunned for a moment then kissed her back. He let his hands rest on her hips as she slowly started to kiss his neck and go lower. Being angered by the shirt in her way she ripped it in half down the middle and resumed her small kisses.

Gohan took the initiative and rolled them over again, with him back on top. He held her hands down this time and smirked down at her. She looked at him shocked for a second before he started his own trail of kisses down her neck. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt his hands snake their way up her shirt. He was like a hungry animal as his kisses became longer as he reached her cleavage.

She leaned her head back and let out a soft moan. "Mmm Gohan…"

Videl's eyes snapped open and she sat up in a split second. She was panting heavily and dripping in sweat. She put a hand over her eyes blocking the morning sun that shone into her eyes. She looked around and realized she fell asleep on the roof. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"It was just a dream…" She whispered sadly.

It felt so real, so good. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. So the odd thing was why would she dream of it? With a dead man no less? It was true that she never had a chance to experience a natural relationship or even her first kiss and yet, she was dreaming about going all the way with Gohan.

That was the fifth dream in the last two weeks but this one was different. The others were just of them when they were fifteen going on her first date and kissing at the end. But now she had the ultimate desire to do all the things in that last dream and more.

She shook her head and stood up. She squinted her eyes looking towards the rising sun in the east. She glanced down at her right shoulder. She moved and stretched her right arm feeling her strength coming back. She smirked knowing that she was almost ready to go after her next target.

She looked down at the roof and frowned. There was Gohan's Katana lying right next to hers. She felt the memory of the dream coming back and all the emotion with it. She shook her head violently and grabbed the swords.

Videl let out a long breath as she took a cold shower. She leaned her head against the shower wall as she let all the emotions flow out of her. She closed her eyes and let the cool water flow down her body. She had to admit Gohan was handsome. Not just handsome, his body was a solid stone rock covered with skin. She imagined that he could have gotten any girl he wanted.

She clenched her teeth and groaned. "Get ahold of yourself Videl! He is dead." She tried to snap herself out of those thoughts. It wasn't her fault that she was living with Vegeta until he shot her when she was fifteen. And he wouldn't let her near anyone of the opposite sex. He was quite the overprotective father. Though that didn't bother her, she thought most boys were childish and not worth her time. But after getting shot in the head she trained nonstop for five years in order to get revenge. So she had no time for any sort of relationships or flings.

She laughed at how pathetic that was. "I am twenty, I have never had my first kiss, and I am fantasizing about a dead man. A hot dead man. Ahh, Videl come on this isn't you!" She yelled at herself and hit her head against the wall. She groaned and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and threw on one of Gohan's gi. Again he surprised her by having several in her size.

She went down to the training room and began her rigorous training.

* * *

Somewhere

Son Goku meditated outside his house. He had gone into hiding and didn't contact a single person since the day his wife died. He was waiting for the right time to strike. But then news of Videl's return reached him. That threw his plans for revenge out the window. Just because he was in hiding doesn't mean he didn't hear things in the outer world. He knew that she would never find him for now, but she would go to the ends of the earth to find him.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked out at the forest he lived in. He sat with his legs crossed and his Katana blade in his lap. He had felt a sudden change of heart when word of her return reached. He felt like going to her. Going and fighting and ultimately losing. He would let Gohan raise Goten and all his troubles would be over.

But when he heard that Gohan was dead he found himself caught in a pickle. He wanted nothing more than to go back and kill Vegeta, slowly. But what if something happened to him? Where would Goten go? He considered taking his son to Chi-Chi's father but if Goku failed then Vegeta would most certainly go after him.

Goku narrowed his eyes and stood up. "No, I won't fail." He threw the sheath of his blade on the ground and held the blade vertical in front of his face. "I can't. If Vegeta wanted me to come out by killing Gohan, then he will get his wish."

Goku threw his sword in the air then turned around and caught it holding the hilt up to his face. He looked at the black C engraved on it. "Chi-Chi…" He whispered her name and a slight breeze came though the morning air. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the wind passed by him. He let out a steady breath and opened his eyes.

He kicked up the sheath from the ground and returned his blade to it. He walked back into the house and went straight towards the closet. He opened the closet door and looked towards the back at a dust covered box. He picked it up and dropped it on his bed. He opened it up and smirked looking down at the contents.

He pulled out his .44 Magnum revolver and spun the cylinder. He grabbed his belt with a string of bullets and a holster on it. Then he reached down and pulled out his gi. The blue and orange gi he used to wear.

Sure he wore the suit look when he went to the meetings but her preferred his gi when it came to assassination contracts. He stared at it with determination in his eyes. He laid it on the bed then picked up his sword and held it in his hands.

"It's time to remind the world why it feared us old buddy."

* * *

August 1, 2012

Videl walked into the garage at the safe house holding Gohan's Katana. It was time to continue. She was back to a hundred percent and ready for more. She decided to go with the cutoff jean shorts and black shirt that exposed her stomach that she wore when Gohan died. She had her Katana tied to her back and a belt holding her nine millimeter pistol in a holster. The belt was also holding three combat knives as well as one tucked under her shorts on her left thigh.

She opened the car door and set both blades on the passenger seat. She put on Gohan's shades and opened the garage door. Next stop, Cuba. Target: Nappa. She glanced over at Gohan's blade and smirked.

"_E__sse__expectans__turmæ in__I__nferno__."_

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So how many know Latin? Not that many? Well allow me to translate. It means: Be expecting company in Hell. Cool, huh? Well Videl clearly has some hormone issues but what girl in her position wouldn't right? Anyway be expecting more awesome action next chapter. Review please!


End file.
